Sonic Hood
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: A classic tale retold with Sonic characters. Sonic finds his home destroyed after returning home from Robotropolis, he seeks revenge. He stumbles across a forest, where he forms an alliance with the Merry Men to stop the Prince, and the Sheriff. He also starts to develop strong feelings for a very beautiful Maid.
1. Characters

**Cast**

Here's the cast list so you know who is who. These are the list of characters in the original Robin Hood story, which Sonic character is playing which part, and in closed brackets is what their character's name is in the story.

Robin Hood - Sonic (Sonic Hood/of Loxley)

Azeem - Shadow

Little John/John Little - Knuckles (Knuckles Little/Little Knux)

Will Scarlett - Tails (Tails Scarlett)

Friar Tuck - Espio (Friar Espio)

Alan a Dale - Vector (Vector a Dale)

Prince John - Mephiles (Prince Mephiles)

The Sheriff of Nottingham - Scourge (Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius)

Maid Marian - Amy Rose (Maid Amelia/Amy Rose)

Maid Marian's Lady in Waiting - Tikal (Lady Tikal)

Shadow's wife - Rouge

Tails Scarlett's wife - Cream

King Richard - Silver (King Silver)

Guy of Gisbourne - Fang (Fang of Gisbourne)

Lord Loxley - Jules (Lord Jules Loxley)

Duncan - Ray


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

One night many years ago, we see this peaceful little town of Mobius. Well, it once was peaceful, until Mobius found itself preparing for war against Robotropolis. Nobody quite knows the reason why this war started. It may be because one wanted to conquer the other, one was jealous of the other, nobody knows. All they knew about it, was that they have a war to win.

The King of Mobius, Silver, led on a Crusade against Robotropolis. One of those Crusaders that is fighting with the King of Mobius was the son of Lord Jules Loxley, who owns the house of Loxley in the centre of Mobius. Jules was sitting in his chambers, writing his will. He was accompanied by his servant, Ray. Jules was no longer married, due to his wife losing a sixteen year battle with breast cancer three years ago.

"Sir, I'm sure he'll be fine. You know how well he can defend himself." Ray told Jules, encouraging.

"I know, Ray. I know. But he's still just a boy, and you know how reckless he can get sometimes." Jules replied.

"I know, sir. But he's very serious when it comes to fighting. Remember your teachings of sword fighting? Remember your teachings of archery? He's a born natural at that. I'm surprised that he learned all that so quick. Almost like it runs in the family, or something like that." Ray complimented. Jules chuckles.

"You're not wrong there, my dear friend. My father, and his father, and probably his father were all brave warriors in their time. I just hope my son comes home safe, so he can continue my legacy." Jules hoped. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. This startled both Jules and Ray.

"Now, who could that be at this time of night?" Ray though.

"I have no idea. Go and answer it, please?" Jules asked.

Ray bowed, and made his way towards the door. As soon as Ray made his way towards the door, he then reached for the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. When he did open the door, there was a mysterious youth standing at the door. Ray could not tell who he was, because he was wearing a hood.

"Good evening, good sir. Is Lord Jules Loxley here?" this mysterious youth asked. Ray grew concerned.

"May I ask who you are, please? Lord Loxley does not like visitors who don't introduce themselves." Ray told him.

"Oh, I think he'll remember me, when he sees me. Now move out of the way!" he demanded, as he shoves Ray out of the way, and walks past him.

Jules heard this, and then he quickly stood up in defence. Then he saw the mysterious youth approach the room.

"Who are you? Why are you hear?!" Jules snarled. The youth laughs evilly.

"Lord Loxley, no need to be alarmed. It is I, your Prince." he replied. Jules gasped.

"Prince Mephiles?" Jules thought.

"Yes, sir. But not Prince for much longer, however. I will be your king in future." he responded.

After that, he slowly removed his hood to reveal King Silver's crown that he is currently wearing. When Lord Jules saw the crown on Mephiles' head, he was stunned silent. He wondered where he even got that.

"That's King Silver's crown! Where did you get that?!" Jules demandingly asked. Mephiles chuckles.

"Well, you know what my brother is like with his crown. He never likes his things to be dirty, especially when he is off to fight the war in the Crusades." Mephiles explained.

"Well, that doesn't give you the right to steal his crown!" Jules sternly told him.

"Oh, on the contrary, my good sir. You see, I have been informed that the king is dead." Mephiles told him. Jules gasped in horror.

"You lie!" Jules yelled.

"Oh, but it's true. And I am soon to become your new king, things are going to change around here. As I am king soon, I need as much money as I can. And you and the villagers are the only ones who can help me with that." Mephiles told him. Jules was not having any of this.

"You're a monster! Taking the good people's hard earned money! I won't allow you to do this!" Jules told him.

Jules then got his sword out at Mephiles, but all of a sudden an arrow shot through his chest. Jules gasped in pain. All of a sudden, two more voices were heard coming into the room, laughing evilly.

"Nice shoot, Fang! Nice shot!" one voice said.

"Thank you, Sheriff!" replied Fang.

These two men were Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius, and Fang of Gisbourne. Scourge approached Jules, who was slowly dying. He then lifted his head up by the quills.

"Things will change here, Lord Jules. And there's nothing you, can do about it." Scourge told him, evilly. Jules spat blood into Scourge's face.

"You will not get away with this! I may not be alive after this, but I hope to see you in hell very soon!" those were his last words. After that, his head fell, and he breathed his final breath. Scourge then drops his head to the ground.

"Well, that's one place we've taken care of." Scourge stated.

"But what about that little swine? He'll tell people this, won't he?" Mephiles asked.

"No fear, your Majesty! I've got him!" Fang called out, as he dragged Ray into the room.

"No please! Don't harm me! I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Ray pleaded.

"Oh, you're going to tell them! Your Majesty? Permission to kill him?" Scourge asked.

"No, killing him is too easy for him. Look at him, for goodness sake! He's a wimp! He cannot defend himself." Mephiles stated.

"Ah! That's no fun." Fang said, disappointed.

"But, I have a better idea for him." Mephiles said.

"What's that?" Scourge asked. Then Mephiles pointed his head towards the wall.

"You see that hot poker over there? Get it!" Mephiles told him. Scourge nods, and makes his way towards the hot poker, picks it up, and brings it back over to Mephiles.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Ray asked, terrified.

"Well, before we get started, do you have anything in this palace that's of any value? Something worth a lot of money?" Mephiles asked.

"No, we do not! And even if we did, I'd never tell you!" Ray responded back.

"Very well. Have it your way. And Scourge, he can't tell anyone if he can't see anything, can he? He needs his eyes to be able to make his way out the door, and to his horse." Mephiles told Scourge.

"Right, so what do I do?" Scourge asked. Mephiles whispers in Scourge's ear, and Scourge gives an evil smile.

"WHAT?!" Ray screamed, confusingly.

"I like that idea a lot! Fang, hold him still!" Scourge demanded. Fang then held Ray in place, and Scourge walked towards Ray with the hot poker in his hand.

"Wha... WAIT! Please, have mercy! I'm begging you, please... DON'T DO THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ray's voice echoed in agony.


	3. Plan to Escape Robotropolis

**Chapter One: Plan to Escape Robotropolis**

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, a few of the Mobians are being placed into prison. Either because they were knocked unconscious, or they were outnumbered. Whichever way it was, it didn't matter to the Robotropians, just as long as the enemy were held captive.

As more and more people were being put in chains, one of the prisoners looked on. He was an ebony hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, and crimson red eyes. He has been in his prison cell for over three years. Nobody quite knows the reason, but him, and the guards who captured him. He huffed, as the prisoners were placed in the chains. Their chains are holding them in a straight jacket.

"Huh! They could have saved themselves the trouble, by just leaving these people alone!" he snarled.

The last prisoner was being put in chains, and was also placed next to this ebony hedgehog. He looked on at the prisoner, and saw that he was a cobalt blue hedgehog. He didn't know what eye colours he had, because they were closed from being unconscious. The guards then threw water in this prisoner's face.

"WAKE UP, HEDGEHOG!" yelled the guard, as the prisoner woke up suddenly, and coughed very hard.

"Ah! God, where am I?!" the blue hedgehog yelled.

"Now hedgehog, start talking! Where is your king?!" the guard yelled.

"King? I don't know!" he replied. But the guard punched him in the face, and the blue hedgehog's nose started bleeding.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHERE IS YOUR KING?! YOU WERE THE LAST TO SEE HIM!" the guard asked again, in frustration. The blue hedgehog held his nose in agony.

"Bloody hell! Come on, I've already told you! I really legitimately don't know! I was with him last, yes, maybe! But I never saw where he ran! I was fighting by his side, then one of your men probably knocked me unconscious, hence the headache I have! That's all I remember, what more do you want me to tell you?" the blue hedgehog replied. The two guards then looked at one another, then they nodded their heads.

"He must be telling the truth. He would have told us by now, because he'll know what we'll do to him." one guard mentioned.

After that, both the guards left the room, and closed the cell door. The blue hedgehog placed his nose on his jacket, to keep his nose from bleeding so much.

"I'll give you your dues, Blue. You're not like the others who have been brought here. You can take one hell of a punch." he complimented. The blue hedgehog chuckles.

"Yeah, well I've been hit with worse punches than that before." the blue hedgehog replied.

"You're a tough son of a gun though. Anyway, now that you are here, what's your name, blue?" he asked.

"Sonic of Loxley." he replied.

"My name is Shadow." he told him.

"Nice meeting you." Sonic responded.

"So what brings you here, Sonic?" Shadow asked him.

"I was fighting with my King, during this war in the Crusades. Only problem is, I don't know where my king is, because one of those gits have just knocked me unconscious." Sonic replied.

"So you weren't lying to them after all?" Shadow asked again.

"I'm very loyal to my king. I'm sworn to always tell the truth." Sonic replied.

"I see." Shadow though.

"What are you in for?" Sonic asked. Shadow held his head down in shame.

"Protecting my wife from these people." Shadow replied, sadly.

"Really? Did you save her?" Sonic asked.

"Just before they put me in here." Shadow replied.

"That's very brave of you." Sonic complimented. Shadow gave a weak smile.

"Thank you." he said.

"Any idea where she's headed? Did the ship or whatever say where it was going?" Sonic asked, out of curiosity.

"Some place called Mobius, from what I've heard." Shadow replied.

"Really?! That's my home!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow shot up, and looked at Sonic, which he now realised he has emerald green eyes since he's now awake.

"Really?! You're from Mobius?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! That's what me and my king are fighting for." Sonic answered. Shadow's face reaction turned serious.

"Sonic, listen to me, and listen carefully. If we get out of here, you have to take me with you to Mobius!" Shadow demanded.

"Not 'if' we get out of here, it's 'when' we get out of here." Sonic stated in a confident tone.

"'When we get out of here'? But how? These jackets are on very tight, due to these chains." Shadow asked, who is very confused.

"Well what the guards didn't know, is that I'm actually double jointed. My shoulders can bend in angles that are not physically possible. I'll show you. This will hurt me, but it's not as bad as you think." Sonic told him.

After that he began to wiggle his shoulders, until he slowly but surely got his arms out of the sleeves of the jacket. After his arms were free, he then pulled the jacket and chains away from his torso, and Sonic is now free. He even did a bow to Shadow.

"Ta da!" Sonic cheered. This made even Shadow impressed.

"Very impressive! Now, could you please try and get me out of here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'll also free all the other prisoners too." Sonic told him. Shadow nodded in agreement.

After that, Sonic pulled on the chains so hard on Shadow's part, the chains fell of its hinges. Then Sonic untied his jacket. Shadow then proceeded to Help Sonic to release all the others from their chains.

The prisoners were startled for a second, but Sonic and Shadow kept telling them "Do not panic! We're here to help! Please, try and keep your voices down, before the guards notice." After that, the entire cell was full of chains and jackets on the floor.

"Alright fellas, listen up! Here's the plan. You see that latch there below the window? We need to work together to get that open, because that's our ticket out of here. You got that?" Sonic explained.

Everyone agreed, and then proceeded to get the latch open. After a little while of everyone pulling on it, the latch finally opened. But it opened so hard, it made a very loud thud. The guards were heard making their way to the cell.

"Oh no! Everyone, get out! QUICK!" Sonic yelled. Everyone proceeded to quickly make their way out.

"Faster, people! FASTER!" Shadow yelled. Everyone was nearly out, and Shadow made it past the door. Sonic went to go outside, but the cell door opened, and the guard caught Sonic.

"LOXLEY!" The guard yelled.

This startled Sonic, but Sonic quickly went outside, and slammed the latch shut as hard as he could. He slammed so hard, the latch locked itself again. The guards were very angry at this point. Now they're on a real mission.


	4. The Great Escape

**Chapter Two: The Great Escape**

A little while ago, Sonic and Shadow have freed themselves, and the prisoners to make their great escape from Robotropolis. The guards have caught them at the last second, and the bell was ringing to alert the others that the prisoners have escaped. The prisoners kept running towards the dock, as they were attempting to ride on one of the ships to return to Mobius.

"Sonic! How do you know which one is going to Mobius?" Shadow called out.

"The flag of Mobius is on it. We need to find that flag." Sonic replied.

"What about the other escaped prisoners?" Shadow asked again.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure they'll know where they're going." Sonic replied, again.

"Alright. Now what do we do?" Shadow asked, as they stop at the dock.

"Just have to look for the Mobius flag on the ship. That is our ticket home." Sonic told Shadow.

"FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!" The guards have yelled. Sonic and Shadow looked in that direction in surprise.

"Great! Now what?" Shadow thought.

"Well, we fight!" Sonic replied, as he charged at the guards.

"Sonic, are you mad?! There's like thirty guards there!" Shadow called out.

Sonic charged at one guard, and punched him directly on his jaw, and knocked him unconscious. Sonic then picked up that guard's sword, and began sword fighting them. As soon as Sonic took down another guard, he picked up another sword, and threw it towards Shadow.

"Shadow, catch!" Sonic called, as Shadow caught the sword.

"Why did you give me this?" Shadow asked.

"Well, can't you fight?" Sonic asked.

"You know what? I actually can!" Shadow said, as he made his way towards the guards.

Sonic and Shadow actually made quite a good team. Sonic was even surprised at Shadow's combat ability. The fight continued, and there were only four guards left. Sonic just chuckled at Shadow.

"Wow! Very impressive, good sir!" Sonic complimented. Shadow chuckles.

"Well, thank you. Now you four, have you had enough, or do you want some more?" Shadow mocked.

The guards were not sure what to think of this. There were thirty to begin with, and now there's only four left. How can two guys take out all these guards at once? It seemed so unreal to these guards.

"We surrender!" the guards called out. Sonic and Shadow chuckles.

"See? I knew we could reason with you men." Sonic stated.

"What do you want? Anything?" one guard said.

"Well, could you tell us when the next ship to Mobius is coming?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, there's one right there on it's way now." one guard told them. They turned around, and saw a ship with the flag of Mobius on it.

"Ah, great! Finally going home!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"And hopefully I'll get to see my wife again." Shadow hoped. Sonic tapped his shoulder.

"You will, Shadow. You will. Keep the faith." Sonic advised. Sonic then turned to the guards.

"And you men, turn your hide and walk away. Your business here is done." Sonic told them.

After that, the guards walked away without saying a word. After three minutes of waiting, the ship finally came to a stop at the dock. The ship was enormous.

"This ship is for Mobius! Passengers for Mobius, make your way on this ship if you are on your way to Mobius!" the captain said.

"Well, thank goodness I still have two tickets with me." Sonic stated. Shadow was concerned.

"Why two?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I had a habit of losing tickets. So I always bought two." Sonic sarcastically said.

"That's not the real reason, is it?" Shadow pointed out.

"No it's not. The other ticket was my friends one. But he died earlier today, and I was looking after his ticket. So, I guess you can say that it's yours now." Sonic stated, as he handed the ticket to Shadow.

"Well, thank you." Shadow thanked, as he took the ticket from Sonic.

"Right, on to Mobius Shadow, my good fellow! You'll not only get the chance of seeing your wife again, but you get to see what a beautiful place this is." Sonic told him. Shadow just smiles.

"This should be interesting." Shadow stated.

"Off to Mobius we go, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly. Then after that, they made their way on the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mobius, we are now in a beautiful palace where there are two ladies talking to one another. One lady was a beautiful orange echidna with cobalt blue eyes, and the other was a beautiful pink hedgehog with jade green eyes. They were having a talk about men, for some bizarre reason.

"Tikal, don't be ridiculous! You will find a man too. You're beautiful." the pink hedgehog told Tikal while chuckling. Tikal started blushing.

"I know, but I am nowhere near as beautiful as you are, Amy. I'm just your Lady in Waiting, so men is the least of my problems." Tikal stated.

"Nonsense. Even Ladies in Waiting have a Prince Charming. You'll see." Amy explained.

"I guess so. Anyway, is there anyone who stands out to you? Any man in particular?" Tikal asked. Amy blushed.

"Well, not in the real world anyway. I do dream about one though. Can't make it out who he is though." Amy explained. Tikal giggles.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Tikal encouraged.

"Yes, I hope so too." Amy stated.

"Anyway Amy, a letter has arrived for you. I was going to give you this, until we became naughty, and started talking about men." Tikal teased, and they both giggled.

"Is it from anyone I may know of?" Amy asked.

"I am not sure. It was private." Tikal replied.

Tikal then took out the envelope, and then gave it to Amy. Amy then proceeded to open the envelope, and took out the letter that was inside of it. As soon as she took it out, she unfolded the sheet of paper, and began to read it.

 _Dear Maid Amelia Rose_

 _It has been a long time since I have last heard from you, and I have decided to throw a party this Sunday. And I would like to know if you are interested in coming to this party. If you can come to this party, that would be fantastic. Not only is this a sort of reunion party, but it is also to pay tribute to the loss of your Uncle Silver..._

Amy was stunned after reading that part out. She had no idea that this has even happened.

"Uncle Silver is dead?! Why was I never informed of this sooner?!" Amy stated, in disbelief. Tikal gently hugged Amy.

"Oh dear, Amy. I'm so sorry to hear. Maybe it came to as a shock to them too. It made it difficult to tell others sooner." Tikal thought.

"Probably" Amy stated, as tears welled in her eyes. She continues reading the letter.

 _... who was not seen or found during his time in the Crusades. Therefore, we can only assume that he has died in battle. On Sunday, we will pay tribute to him, but we are also arranging a plan to crown a new king, which will be your other Uncle, Mephiles. We hope to see you there._

 _Your sincerely_

 _Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius._

"Assume?! How can they assume that he's dead, if there is no proof that he is? This is ridiculous!" Amy snarled.

"I only wish I knew what to tell you, my dear." Tikal said.

"And why Mephiles? He doesn't deserve it! I've never been too fond of him! I've always found him to be very weird!" Amy complained.

"I know, dear. I know, but there's nobody else who could replace him on the throne. Mephiles is the only other family he has that's royalty." Tikal explained. Amy wiped her tears.

"I guess so." Amy added.

"So, are you going to this party on Sunday, then?" Tikal asked.

"Probably. But I have nothing to wear for it though." Amy replied. Tikal made her way to exit the room.

"Well, I'll help you with that, if you like." Tikal insisted. Amy nodded.

"Thank you, Tikal." Amy thanked.

After that, Tikal left the room, to sort out a dress for Amy. Amy was wondering why they would invite her. It just seemed so out of the blue that this randomly happened, but Amy is not convinced that Silver was dead. Amy grew suspicious.

"Uncle Silver can't be dead! There has to be another story to this." Amy thought.

Amy made her way to the balcony, and she leaned on it. She was wondering what life is going to be like on Mobius now that Silver is assumed to be dead. The main question is, what will become of Mobius if Prince Mephiles took over?


	5. No Place Like Home?

**Chapter Three: No Place Like Home?**

Back with Sonic and Shadow in the ship, about a day later, they have finally made it to Mobius. Sonic and Shadow got off the ship, and Sonic knelt down to the ground, messing around in the sand. He picked up a handful of sand, and threw it in the air excitedly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM HOME!" Sonic yelled in excitement, and relief. Shadow could only chuckle.

"Missed home very much?" Shadow asked.

"All too well, my friend. All too well." Sonic replied.

"I can see from here already that this place is lovely." Shadow complimented.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet. Well, now we're here, you going to find your wife then?" Sonic asked.

"Well, how can I? One: I don't know where she is, and Two: I don't know my way around Mobius." Shadow pointed out.

"Oh yeah. That's a good point. Well, you can hang with me for a while then. Maybe I can help." Sonic told him.

"Alright, but what do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"Well first of, I need to head on home to let my father know that I'm home. He'll be worried about me." Sonic told him.

Shadow nodded in agreement. Then after that statement was agreed with, they both picked up their belongings, and then began their journey home. Sonic had also remembered something. He remembered that he left his horse at this dock. So he looked at where he left the horse, and the horse was still there.

"Courage!" Sonic called out. He ran towards the horse, and petted his nose.

"Huh?" Shadow thought. He followed Sonic towards the horse.

"Hey, boy! Did you miss me? I've missed you too, old friend." Sonic playfully told the horse.

"Courage?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Shadow. Courage is my horse. He was left here when I made my way to Robotropolis." Sonic explained.

"Well, at least we get an easy travel." Shadow stated.

"Not wrong there, my good man." Sonic added. After that, they both got on the horse, and made their way towards Sonic's home.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of riding on the horse named Courage, Sonic and Shadow were having a friendly discussion about life.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, Shadow? I only gave you that sword for self defence, but you actually helped fight those guards away. That was very impressive." Sonic complimented. Shadow chuckles.

"Well, I grew up with a family of warriors. They knew how to fight, and they taught me their ways. They said for me to only use my fighting abilities for self defence." Shadow explained.

"Well, great that came in handy. Tires me out fighting that many." Sonic stated.

"Well, I was just doing what anyone would do. They taught me to protect and help others, if they were in trouble." Shadow added.

"Still, thank for helping me back there." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied.

"My father is pretty much the same. A warrior, in a way. He taught me his ways of fighting, swords and archery." Sonic explained.

"Ah! You play archery?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yes, I do. One of the best ones in Mobius, from what my friends tell me. I have very good aim with what I do in archery. I can be up close, or a mile ahead, and still hit the target." Sonic explained.

"So much patience and practice for you then?" Shadow thought.

"Yes, I was very dedicated to be one of the best archers. That's why I'm pretty good with self defence. Unless someone attacks me from behind." Sonic chuckles.

"Interesting." Shadow stated.

"Speaking of which, your wife? What is she like?" Sonic curiously asked. Shadow sighed.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. White bat, teal green eyes, very beautiful." Should replied.

"So, she was that special to you, huh?" Sonic asked again.

"Indeed she was, and still is. She was so special to me, I had to marry her. We've been married for five years, but I have not seen her in three years." Shadow explained.

"Was that when you were captured by the guards?" Sonic asked.

"It was indeed when I was captured by the guards, and put into prison." Shadow replied.

"What's her name, by the way? Does she have a pretty name?" Sonic asked.

"She does indeed have a beautiful name. Her name is Rouge." Shadow replied.

"Very beautiful name." Sonic complimented.

"Thank you. I hope to find her soon, because I miss her so much." Shadow stated, unhappy.

"We will find her. Remember, keep the faith, Shadow." Sonic encouraged. Shadow nodded in response.

"Thank you." Shadow thanked.

"No problem, Shadow. It's great that you have somebody to love, you know? People use to tell me that love was a weakness, but you've definitely proven that to be not true." Sonic complimented.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow, out of curiosity.

"Well, I don't know. You just seem so confident with it. You take no prisoners, and you've kept yourself dedicated to find that special lady, no matter what the cost. And you are definitely a great example that love is not a weakness. It is true strength." Sonic added.

"A woman like her, she's worth dying for." Shadow stated.

"And that's true love right there. You'd give your life for her, and that's great. I'll do whatever I can to help you find her, Shadow. I promise." Sonic told him.

"You'd do that for me?" Shadow asked curiously.

"I'm a man of my word." Sonic replied.

"Thank you so very much, good sir. You have a strong heart. A good heart, even." Shadow complimented, with a warm smile.

"Any time." Sonic told him, while smiling back.

"Anyway, how long until we arrive at your place?" Shadow asked.

"We're actually here now...!" Sonic cut his sentence short, due to seeing the state that his palace was in.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"My palace! Something is not right here! Faster, Courage!" Sonic demanded.

Sonic demanded his horse to move as fast as his legs can carry them. Sonic's palace was never like that before he left. Sonic was wondering what has happened to it. The palace looked like it has been demolished. What has happened here?


	6. What Has Happened Here?

**Chapter Four: What Has Happened Here?**

Sonic and Shadow rushed towards the palace, as Sonic has noticed that something was not right with it. When they finally reached the palace, Sonic and Shadow jumped off the horse, and Sonic demanded his horse to stay where he was. Then, they inspected the palace.

"My palace! It wasn't like this before I left. It's demolished!" Sonic stated.

"You couldn't have been burgled, could you? Any enemies?" Shadow asked.

"Not that I remember. But they better have good reason for doing this!" Sonic snarled.

Sonic made his way to the front door, and Sonic and Shadow both busted the door open with a lot of force, and then they both entered the palace to investigate. The palace was totally wrecked from the inside. Broken glass and broken pots where everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Shadow said, in shock.

"My home! What has happened here? My palace was never like this before!" Sonic thought, in distraught.

"Maybe we should look around. Maybe someone has left a trace of evidence around." Shadow advised.

"You're right. Let's get moving!" Sonic demanded.

Sonic and Shadow then proceeded to look around the palace for some evidence. As they were both searching through the entire palace, Shadow then looked up, and saw a cage above the windowsill. This startled Shadow.

"Oh my goodness!" Shadow stated. Sonic turned to face Shadow.

"What? What is it?" Sonic asked. Shadow then pointed to the cage.

"There's a body in that cage!" Shadow told him. Sonic looked at the cage carefully, and was horrified when he found out who the body belonged to.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic shrieked, as he burst into tears, and turned his head, and cried on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow could only pat Sonic on the back.

"What is it, Sonic? Who is that?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"It's... my father!" Sonic replied.

"My God! I'm so sorry!" Shadow told him.

"Master Sonic?!" an unknown voice called out. Sonic shrugged off, and heard the voice. It sounded very familiar.

"'Master Sonic'? Who is that?" Shadow asked.

"It can't be! Ray? Is that you?" Sonic called out.

"Master Sonic, it is you after all! Happy days!" Ray called out.

"Where are you, Ray?" Sonic called.

"I'm over here, Master Sonic! Not sure where though." Ray replied. As Sonic turned around, he noticed the voice was coming from the closet.

"Alright, Ray! I'm coming." Sonic told him.

Sonic and Shadow then rushed towards the closet, and then proceeded to open it, which required a lot of force. Shadow used his swords for leverage. As he turned the sword around, the door opened and Ray collapsed to the floor. Ray had his hands tied up, and he was blindfolded.

"Ray! Hang in there, old friend. I've got you." Sonic told him. Sonic and Shadow untied him.

"Master Sonic, I knew you'd come sooner or later!" Ray called, as he placed his hands on both of Sonic's shoulders.

"Ray, what has happened here? What happened to my father? Who's done this?" Sonic asked.

"I tried to stop them! I was outnumbered! I didn't have the strength to stop them!" Ray whimpered.

"Why didn't you alert anyone? Why didn't you go to help anyone sooner?" Shadow asked.

"I would have gone for help, but they caught me before I got the chance to." Ray whimpered again.

"Who, Ray?!" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Prince Mephiles! And the Sheriff, and Fang, I think his name was! My eyes, they hurt so badly! I can no longer see!" Ray replied.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, as he took off Ray's blindfold. As soon as he took it off, he was mortified at seeing Ray's eyes were singed. They were both burned to the point that his vision was lost.

"They picked up a poker, and burned my eyes out. Only because I didn't tell them of any valuables we have here." Ray explained, in fear.

"And Prince Mephiles did this?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! He told us that the King was dead, so he plans on crowning himself king, but he also wants to take away people's hard earned money, and belongings." Ray explained again.

"Good lord!" Shadow stated.

"What about the medallion? Did they get that?" Sonic asked.

Rays only reply was that he took off a pendant around his neck, which has a locket on it. He then opened it up to reveal Sonic's family's pride possession. It was a beautiful twenty-four karat gold medallion, with a cress of a letter L on it.

"No, they didn't take this. I wouldn't tell them about this. Not even when they took my eyes." Ray cried. Ray started crying, as he rested his head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic petted his back to comfort him.

"You were very brave, Ray. An absolute trooper." Sonic complimented.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, everyone was now outside of what was once the Palace of Loxley. Sonic, Shadow and Ray were outside giving a proper burial for Sonic's father, Lord Jules of Loxley.

"Lord, have mercy on his soul." Shadow stated.

"This was my fault. I should have been here to protect him. And to protect you. I let this happen!" Sonic thought. Ray who now has a bandage around his eyes placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"This was never your fault, Master Sonic. You did what was right for our land. There was nothing you could have done. So do not blame yourself, Master Sonic." Ray told him.

"But I only wished that I had the chance to tell him how much I loved him. I have always found that hard to tell him that." Sonic though, sadly.

"He knows that you loved him. And he loved you very much, Master Sonic. He has told me that every day. You were all he had left after your mother died." Ray explained. Sonic smiled warmly, but faint.

"Words don't always have to be necessary to show people you cared, Sonic. Just by having the heart that you have is more than enough." Shadow advised to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're both right. Thank you. And for you Father, I will not rest until you are avenged! I swear it, by my own blood!" Sonic stated, as he cut his hand with his own blade, over his fathers grave. After that, he puts a bandage over it, and puts on a brown cloak he got from the palace. The cloak also has a hood.

"So where now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, Shadow. But it'll be worth checking out a few places, before we proceed on doing anything." Sonic replied. He then also puts the medallion on around his neck.

"We could check the town, and see what's going on there, Master Sonic." Ray advised.

"Then, the town it shall be." Sonic agreed.

After that, Sonic, Shadow and Ray made their way towards the town. Sonic and Ray were on one horse, and Shadow now has his own horse, as there was another one outside of the palace. The question now is what are they going to do once they make it to the town?


	7. Preparing For Sunday

**Chapter Five: Preparing For Sunday/Restoring Order**

Meanwhile, we now enter back into the palace of Maid Amelia, who people nickname Amy for short. Two days have also passed since Sonic discovered the fate of his father, Lord Jules of Loxley. Today is now Sunday, and Amy was spending most of her time with her Lady in waiting, Tikal, preparing their dresses for the gathering with Prince Mephiles tonight.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Amy." Tikal complimented.

"Well, thank you. You look beautiful too, Tikal." Amy replied back. Tikal blushes.

"Well, thank you. But I'm still nowhere near as beautiful as you are." Tikal told her.

"Don't be silly, Tikal! You are just as beautiful. You'll see. At least one of the many men tonight will take notice of you." Amy explained to her.

"I guess so. But a Prince Charming? Not really the kind of men Ladies in Waiting should really be doing." Tikal giggled.

"Oh, not at all, Tikal. I've mentioned before, even they have a Prince Charming. Just got to look for the right one, and you'll see." Amy told her.

"I hope so. Anyway, you still having those dreams about your Prince Charming?" Tikal teased, with a naughty wink. Amy also giggles.

"Oh, Tikal! Will you stop it? And yes I have, and still have no idea who he is, but I can tell he's some kind of hero." Amy replied.

"Well, I hope you will find him soon." Tikal told her.

"Anyway, I'm just thankful that these dresses were arranged so quickly. I thought it would take at least a week for these to arrive." Amy thought.

"Well, they were made only by the best designers in Mobius. So they are great at getting things done quick." Tikal explained.

"Right, I guess we are settled for the party then!" Amy exclaimed. After that, they began to do each others make up, so they can enhance their beauty for tonight.

* * *

Back with Sonic, Shadow, and Ray, they were on their way towards the town. When they did arrive in the town, it was completely empty. There were no people, no children, no animals, nothing. It was completely empty.

"What?!" Sonic shockingly stated.

"It's too quiet, for a town." Ray pointed out with his ears, as he could not see.

"A little too quiet." Shadow added.

"Where is everybody?" Sonic thought.

They all thought long and hard about this. Why was it too quiet? Where did everybody go? And why is nobody at home, or at work? This did not make a whole lot of sense to these three men. Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the distance.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed the mysterious voice. When they saw who it was, it was a young child running towards them.

"It sounds like a young child." Ray stated.

"He seems to be in a lot of trouble, by the look of things." Shadow added. The child ran to them, and Sonic grabbed him. The child was a young boy duck.

"Steady, child! Steady! Calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of. Now what's the matter?" Sonic asked him.

"They're after me!" the young boy replied, as he pointed in the direction.

"Who is?" Sonic asked

But from what he can see from the far distant, there were four horsemen. One of those horsemen was actually Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius. Nobody knew why they were chasing after this child, but they must have a good reason why. After a while, they finally approached them.

"You there, blue hedgehog! Hand over that boy!" Scourge demanded.

"Hand him over? And by whose orders?" Sonic asked, curiously wanting to know who he was.

"The demand comes from yours truly, Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius." Scourge replies.

"Nice meeting you, good sir! And just out of curiosity, what has this boy done that's got you so annoyed with him?" Sonic asked again.

"Never you mind what he's done! Just hand him over!" Scourge demanded, impatiently.

"Sir, I'm just curious. I ask only but kindly. What could a harmless boy his age do to such a brave warrior such as yourself?" Sonic asked again. Scourge sighs, very irritated.

"Well, if you must know, this boy was caught in the King's forest. He was being so daring to kill a King's deer." he replied. Sonic was surprised, and looked towards the young boy.

"Is this true, young man? You killed a deer?" Sonic asked him.

"Thousands of them!" the child replied, confidently.

"So, I would advise you to hand him over, as he shall now be punished!" Scourge replied angrily.

"Now, come on, sir! He must've had a good reason to do this!" Sonic thought.

"WE WERE HUNGRY! WE NEEDED THE MEAT!" the child yelled.

"Calm down, young man!" Sonic told him.

"You dare defy me?! How dare you do that to me?! Who exactly are you?!" Scourge asked angrily.

"I am Sonic of Loxley!" he replies.

"What? Loxley?! Back from the Crusades?! Well, I don't know how you got back, and I quite frankly don't care! But you dare to stick your nose into my business?!" Scourge yelled.

"Well, after what you have done to my father, YOU MADE THIS MY BUSINESS!" Sonic angrily yelled, as he brought out his sword.

"Your father was a fool, Loxley! He had one job to do, and refused! So he got what was coming to him!" Scourge told him, as he also brought out his sword.

"I'd be careful, if I was you!" Sonic told him. Scourge curiously looked at him.

"And why is that, blue?" Scourge asked.

"The next time you ride on a horse, make sure your saddle is on tight first!" Sonic teased.

After that, he then lifted his sword up, and sliced the string that helped keep the saddle on the horse. Scourge fell sideways, and fell off the horse, and landed on the ground. The other three guards were being held back by Shadow, as he held his sword up towards them. Scourge then moaned.

"You are making the gravest mistake, Loxley! You mess with me, you mess with Prince Mephiles!" Scourge threaten.

"Well then, you better tell Mephiles to prepare himself. Because once I am done with you, he'll be next! You kill my father, and blind a poor man, and you have awakened a much more fierce, a much more hungry warrior! Send that message to Mephiles, and get the hell out of this area!" Sonic demanded.

After that, Scourge stood up, and quickly tied the saddle back onto his horse. As soon as he had finished tying it back on, he then jumped back on the horse, getting ready to make his retreat.

"You'll pay for this, Loxley! You haven't seen the last of me!" Scourge yelled, as he and his men retreated.

"Well, that takes care of them!" Shadow told them.

"Indeed, Shadow!" Sonic added.

"Thank you so much for saving me, sir Loxley! I have never seen anyone who has stood up to the Sheriff like you have!" the child thanked.

"You are most welcome. What is your name by the way?" Sonic asked.

"Bean!" he replied.

"Alright, Bean. I want you to do me a favour, if you can please?" Sonic asked.

"Anything." Bean replied.

"Stay out of trouble. And when you get back to wherever you are staying, and tell people not to lose hope. Tell them that Sonic of Loxley will help restore order, and he'll die trying. Do you understand?" Sonic asked.

"Yes sir! One again, thank you!" Bean told him. And then shortly after that, Bean ran home.

"So, what next?" Ray asked.

"You say that you're going to restore order to Mobius. But how?" Shadow thought.

"I haven't really decided yet. But it'll come to me." Sonic replied. After that, the three got on their horses, and began to make their journey to wherever life takes them.


	8. Bad News!

**Chapter Six: Bad News!**

We now enter the castle, where we see Prince Mephiles counting his money that Scourge selfishly collected from the citizens of Mobius. This has been the very thing that he and Scourge have been doing, since they were informed that King Silver had died, even though there was no full evidence of this. But Prince Mephiles decided to take advantage of this, and did what pleased him.

"Ah, money! Look at all this money! So much gold, it's unbelievable!" he stated, excitedly.

After he made that statement, Scourge then entered the room to talk to Prince Mephiles. He had the most nervous look on his face that Mepgiles has ever seen. Scourge had some news for him, but he found it very difficult to break the news to him.

"Sire, I have news!" Scourge told him.

"Scourge! Do not ever barge in here again, without knocking! I've spent all day counting this gold!" Mephiles yelled. Scourge then bowed.

"Please, forgive me sire. It will not happen again." Scourge apologised.

"It's alright. Just do not do it again. Anyway, you were saying?" Mephiles asked.

"Well you see, sire, I have some bad news for you." Scourge started.

"Bad news?! At a time like this? Are you mad, man?! A good moment for me here, and you want to bring me bad news?!" Mephiles frustratingly asked him.

"Well, it was not my intention to sire! But this is some news I believe you should be aware of!" Scourge replied, worriedly. Mephiles sighs.

"Fine! What is the bad news?" Mephiles asked, in anger.

"Well, you remember Loxley?" Scourge started.

"What about him? We killed him! What's so important about that, that you would barge in here?" Mephiles grew impatient.

"Well, that's not all, sire! There's more to it than that!" Scourge told him.

"Well then, WHAT is it?!" Mephiles snarled.

"It's his son! He's back from the Crusades!" Scourge replied. Hearing that made Mephiles so mad, he swiped all the gold off the table, to the floor.

"LOXLEY?! Are you serious?! Loxley?!" Mephiles snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir! He also knows about what happened to his father, and his servant!" Scourge added.

"Was he with anyone?!" He asked, in concern.

"The blind servant, and some black hedgehog I have never seen before." Scourge replied.

"Well, isn't this just great! He doesn't know about the party, does he?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, he doesn't. No need to worry about that." Scourge replied.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mephiles thought.

"So what do you want us to do about Loxley?" Scourge asked.

"I want to put a bounty on him, now! Six rubies to the one who either kills him, or brings him to me, alive!" Mephiles told him, demandingly.

"Right away, sire!" Scourge responded.

"Also, put something decent on for the party, Scourge! That outfit just won't do." Mephiles told him.

"Loud and clear, sire!" Scourge acknowledged.

After that, he then made his way out of the room to tell his men to put up wanted posters on Sonic of Loxley, and Mephiles sat back on his chair thinking about what he is planning to do about this party.

"I hope he does not find out about this!" Mephiles hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile, we now come back to Sonic, Shadow and Ray who were still travelling to find what they can. They have been travelling for about an hour now, and right now, they stumble across a forest. They all read the sign that was put up, and it says 'Sherwood Forest' written on it.

"Where are we now, Master Sonic, or Shadow?" Ray asked, as he could not read the sign.

"Well by the look of this sign I'm reading, we have arrived at Sherwood Forest." Sonic replied.

"Sherwood Forest?! You really want to go in there? I've heard stories that it's haunted!" Ray explained, in horror.

"A forest, Sonic? Should we really take the chance?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I have always said to my father that I love adventures. So, I guess we're to have ourselves one right here." Sonic replied.

"Are you sure, Master Sonic? I don't want to risk us being killed, or something in there." Ray feared.

"We'll be fine, Ray. Trust me." Sonic told him.

"How can you just say that? Do you have a screw loose in that head of yours? This is a deep dark forest, and you're risking everything to investigate it?" Shadow sternly asked.

"It does scare me, Shadow. But that's the fun of having an adventure. If there's a risk involved, you've just got to face up to it, and take what comes to you. That's what my father always told me, when I was training with him." Sonic explained. Shadow sighed.

"Alright. But we better make sure Ray is safe too." Shadow told him.

"Alright! Just please, keep me safe!" Ray told them, in fear.

"You won't get hurt, Ray. You'll be absolutely fine. Nothing is going to happen." Sonic encouraged him.

After that, they both made their way into the forest. As they entered, the only sound you can hear were animals moving in the bushes, and crickets making noises in the trees. So far, nothing was happening, until a twig snapped.

"AH! What was that?!" Ray yelped.

"Ray, it's alright! It was just a twig." Sonic told him.

"Alright, but what is that next to the bridge?" Shadow asked, as he pointed to the mysterious youth that was guarding the bridge. Everyone looked on.

"It's not a bear, is it? Or any ferocious animals?" Ray yelped.

"No, it's actually a person. A red echidna, in fact. In fact, I think I shall go pay him a visit." Sonic told them.

"Sonic, are you mad? You don't know who he is, or what he can do." Shadow sternly told him.

"I'll be fine, Shadow. It's only one man. Just look out for Ray, and I'll be right back." Sonic told him, as he jumped his horse, and walked off.

"Sonic, wait!" Shadow called, but Sonic took no notice.

Shadow was keeping an eye on Ray, to make sure he does not get harmed. On the other hand, Sonic was strolling down the path, up to this red echidna. Who was this red echidna? And what business did he have for guarding the bridge?


	9. Face Off At The Bridge

**Chapter Seven: Face Off At The Bridge**

At this moment, Sonic approaches this mysterious youth at the bridge. The mysterious youth was a red echidna, with violet coloured eyes. Shadow and Ray were fearing for his life, but what could be so harmful about one red echidna by the bridge? Sonic has now made it to the bridge.

"Sorry sir! No one crosses this bridge, without paying the toll!" the youth spoke. Sonic was confused.

"Paying the toll? For what?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you have to pay the toll to cross the bridge. No toll, no crossing!" he told Sonic.

"Look, my good man. I haven't got time to waste my time with this. So I say, would you please mind moving out of the way?" Sonic asked, demandingly.

"And 'I say', not until you pay the toll!" he replied. Sonic was growing rather impatient.

"I am not paying any toll! This bridge was built on my father's land!" Sonic explained. The youth looked at him in surprise.

"Your father's land? Then that means you're..." he started.

"Yes. Sonic of Loxley! The son of Lord Jules of Loxley!" Sonic finished, as he extended his hand. After that, the youth shook his hand.

"Well, this is interesting! Pleasure to meet you!" he told Sonic.

"And, who may you be, good sir?" Sonic asked him.

"Knuckles Little! My friends even nicknamed me Little Knux. You may call me Knuckles. But here, don't let the name fool you. In real life, I'm very big!" Knuckles joked. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. Now if you don't mind, would you mind on letting us past?" Sonic asked, as he walked on the bridge.

"Um, no!" Knuckles replied, as he placed a hand on Sonic's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"No? Why?!" Sonic asked confusingly.

"Well, you still haven't paid the toll. Doesn't matter who you are, or what you stand for. Anyone who wants to cross the bridge, always pays the toll." Knuckles told him.

"Oh, really? And you and what army, good sir?" Sonic asked.

"This one!" Knuckles replied, as he snapped his fingers.

After that, there were a huge army of men and women coming from behind Knuckles. There were so many, and even more than the guards Sonic and Shadow fought during their escape from Robotropolis. This did kind of startle Sonic for the minute, and even startled Shadow.

"What's that? What's going on?" Ray asked, worriedly.

"Nothing good, Ray. Sonic is outnumbered." Shadow told him. Ray whimpered in fear.

"Wait a minute. Those are the people of the town!" Sonic pointed out.

"Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't. Either way, you will pay the toll, or face consequences." Knuckles warned him.

"He must have some money, Knuckles! Look at him, he looks like a rich boy" an orange fox pointed out.

"He will, Tails. Even if I have to beat it out of him." Knuckles explained.

"Are you not at least a bit curious about the two blokes over there, ear the two horses?" a crocodile pointed out. Knuckles looked over to them.

"You have a good point there, Vector. Say here, Sonic. Who are those two gentlemen over there? The hedgehog and the squirrel?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked back at the two.

"That there is Ray, and this here is Shadow." Sonic replied.

"Are any of them fighters?" Knuckles asked again.

"One of them is. But the other one bless him, had lost his vision, and can no longer see." Sonic explained.

"Oh, no good. Still, toll?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that I have no money." Sonic replied.

"Well, what about that medallion you have around your neck? That looks like it's worth thousands! That'll feed of all for a year!" a rabbit pointed out. Sonic looked at the medallion.

"What, you mean this?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, that one!" she called out.

"Good eye, Cream! Now hand it over!" Knuckles demanded, as he looked at Sonic.

"I... I can't!" Sonic stated. Knuckles looked at Sonic fiercely.

"And why not?" Knuckles angrily asked.

"This is special to me. It's a family heirloom. It's the only thing I have left of my family." Sonic explained.

"It's special to you, and it's special to us too, mate. That beauty right there will feed us for a whole year." Knuckles retorted.

"Well, if you want it so badly, Little Knux, you're going to have to fight me for it." Sonic told him, sternly. The men and women were just laughing at that statement.

"You've got some guts, hedgehog! I'll give you that! Name your price!" Knuckles told him.

"If you win, you get the medallion, and do whatever you like with it. If I win, you let me past the bridge, no charge!" Sonic demanded. Knuckles then walked over to Tails, and took two sticks of him. The sticks were made like staffs. He chucked one at Sonic, and Sonic quickly caught it.

"Alright then, Blue!" Let's see what you've got!" Knuckles told him.

"One condition on this fight!" Sonic said to him.

"Alright, what is that?" Knuckles asked.

"In this fight, it is between you and me. This fight will continue, until one of us yields. We are not trying to kill each other, that's not what this is about. So as it's between you and I, my men will stay out of this fight, and all of your people stay out of this fight too. Then we'll really see who the strongest is." Sonic explained to him.

"Sonic?! Are you mad?! You'll get yourself hurt doing this!" Shadow yelled.

"Seriously, Master Sonic! It's not worth this!" Ray called out.

"Don't you two worry. This isn't my first rodeo. So what do you say, Knuckle-Head? Agree to these terms?" Sonic mocked. Knuckles laughs at that statement, and so did his people.

"You really have some nerve saying that to me. But yes, I do accept your challenge. Everyone! Do not interfere in this battle. It is between me and him, so no matter what happens, stay out of this!" Knuckles told them. They all stepped back, to watch the fight.

"Now, you ready?" Sonic asked him.

"Ready when you are!" Knuckles retorted.

They both stood in their fighting stance, waiting for the battle. Shadow and Ray grew very worried about this decision that Sonic has made. The people were also worried for Knuckles, because they didn't know too much about Sonic. Knuckles was the only one who actually knows who he is.


	10. Who Yields First?

**Chapter Eight: Who Yields First?**

Sonic and Knuckles were both standing on the bridge, getting ready for the fight of their life. During this, Sonic took off all the weapons he had on him, and gave them to Shadow, to lose the extra weight. Sonic's family heirloom was on the line, so Sonic was going to try whatever he can to keep it around his neck. Shadow and Ray were right behind Sonic watching on, and Knuckles' people were behind him watching on. After about a minute of waiting, the fight has finally begun.

Both Sonic and Knuckles were using their sticks very fiercely, almost like they were fighting with real swords. So far, the fight looked evenly matched between the two. There was absolutely no telling who was going to win this fight. Not even the people, Shadow, or Ray knew. The two stopped fighting for a short second, and glared at each other.

"Well, I'd have to admit, Sonic. You're a lot tougher than I thought. I thought you were just a loud mouth little man, who is all words, but no action. I am actually quite impressed." Knuckles complimented. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, thank you. You're a lot tougher than you look too. But unfortunately for you, there can only be one winner." Sonic reminded him.

"Indeed it is. Ready to lose, hedgehog?" Knuckles mocked.

"You'll have to kill me, if you want to win. I can do this all day, Knuckles. You'll be wasting your time on doing so." Sonic stated, confidently.

"You have bigger guts than I though, Sonic. But words won't cut it. It's all about the action!" Knuckles stated.

After that statement, he charged towards Sonic again, and they both continue their club fight. Again, you can hear the sticks making loud noises, as Sonic and Knuckles exchanged swings with the clubs. It started to grow a lot more fierce than people intended. Sonic was fighting for his family's sake, and Knuckles was fighting for the sake of his people.

With one more swing, Knuckles actually hit Sonic in the stomach with the club. It connected so hard, Sonic's club dropped into the river below the bridge, and Sonic collapsed to his knees. Sonic was grunting in pain.

"Well Sonic, do you yield now, or do you want some more?" Knuckles asked. Sonic slowly raised his head to face Knuckles.

"Like I have told you, I can go all day! You'll have to kill me first!" Sonic reminded him. Knuckles then grabbed the medallion off Sonic's neck.

"Well, looks like you have not got a choice, my friend. Good day!" Knuckles told him. After that he swung the club so hard, it connected with Sonic's head, and he fell off the bridge sideways, and into the river.

"Master Sonic!" Ray pleaded. Even though he couldn't see, he knew what happened. Shadow held him back.

"Ray, don't be a fool! There's nothing you could have done." Shadow told him. Back with Knuckles, he looked back at his people.

"Well, I guess that's that!" Knuckles told them.

"So, is that it? He's gone?" Tails called out, out of curiosity.

"I believe so. It's such a shame though. I was actually starting to like that guy's courage. He is probably the most bravest fighter I have ever faced." Knuckles complimented. And he wasn't being sarcastic.

After that, the people were cheering, and Knuckles and his people were about to walk away. But without them noticing, a body emerged from the river. Shadow and Ray were surprised when they saw who it was.

"Ray! It's Sonic!" Shadow told him.

"Oh, good! He's alive!" Ray exclaimed.

Back with Sonic, he looked over towards Knuckles and his people, and noticed they were walking away. He climbed back onto the bridge, and luckily for him, he also found his wooden club.

"HEY! KNUCKLE-HEAD!" Sonic called out. Knuckles stopped in his tracks, and turned around. He was shocked when he saw Sonic was still alive.

"No way! How is he still up?!" Knuckles questioned.

"We have business to finish! Don't think you've won it that easily! You didn't ask me if I yield! Even if you did, I still would say no!" Sonic told him. Knuckles chuckles.

"My mistake! Yes, I did not make you yield. In fact, I'm quite glad you did remind me, because now it gives me a chance to force you to!" Knuckles screamed.

He screams, as he charged towards Sonic, and tried to tackle him. But Sonic tucked under his club, and then he used his own club, and swiped Knuckles' legs. Then Sonic kicked Knuckles off the bridge, and landed in the river.

"Oh my goodness!" Shadow thought.

"Did he win?" Ray asked.

"I have no idea." Shadow replied. Back with Sonic, he was chuckling at Knuckles. Knuckles' head emerged from the water.

"HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" Knuckles pleaded. Sonic looked on, and wasn't sure if he was honest.

"Is this meant to be a trick? If so, you're going to have to do better than that!" Sonic mocked.

"Sir, really! He cannot swim! Please, save him before he drowns!" one of the people told him.

Sonic's smile turned into a shocked frown. He looked at Knuckles, and just by watching him, he can now tell that he wasn't playing around.

"Oh dear! Hold on, Knuckles! I'll save you!" Sonic called, as he dived into the river. He then swam towards Knuckles, and grabbed him.

"Help me! HELP ME!" Knuckles pleaded.

"I'll help you, only if you yield!" Sonic told him.

"Alright, yes! I YIELD! I SURRENDER! NOW HELP ME!" Knuckles screamed.

"Alright, but Knuckles!" Sonic started. Knuckles stopped screaming, and calmly looked at Sonic.

"What?" Knuckles asked, in concern.

"The water isn't even deep!" Sonic chuckles. Knuckles' eyes widened.

"What?!" Knuckles yelped.

"Yes! It's shallow! Straighten your legs, and you'll see." Sonic advised. Knuckles then straightened his legs, and his feet touched the bottom.

"What the...?!" Knuckles though.

"See? You're safe!" Sonic chuckles. After that, Knuckles laughs back at him. He then took the medallion off, and puts it back on Sonic.

"Sonic, you sly fox!" Knuckles teased.

"Right, let's get out of this river." Sonic told him, as they both did.

"And after that, I would like to invite you to a gathering in our village. For some what food we have left, and some wine." Knuckles nicely told him.

"Oh, well that's nice of you." Sonic told him.

"My pleasure, Sonic. You've got balls of solid rock! You're friends can come along too." Knuckles told him. After that, they shook hands, and everyone including Sonic, Shadow, and Ray made their way towards the village.


	11. Sonic Hood

**Chapter Nine: Sonic Hood**

About half an hour has passed, since the fight between Sonic and Knuckles has taken place. And right at this moment in time, it is now 18:30. Sonic was sitting in a circle with five other men, in front of the fireplace. They were eating bread, and drinking some wine, while they were having discussions about life, and what transpired earlier this evening.

"And then all of a sudden, "BANG!", he hits me right on my legs with a stick, and kicks me in the river! Only to notice that the bloody thing was shallow the entire time!" Knuckles finished his story, and the men were laughing, including Sonic.

"It was funny, though. You were scared of shallow water." Sonic teased.

"Like I'd be ballsy enough to put my feet on the ground, without the risk of me drowning?!" Knuckles retorted, jokingly. Then men were laughing again.

"Anyway, I see a lot of you guys have some kind of gift to your ability. Knuckles is a brawler, and you fox. What's you're name?" Sonic asked him.

"Scarlett, sir. Tails Scarlett." Tails replied.

"Any skills you are great with?" Sonic asked him.

"Just this." Tails replied, as he picked up a knife, and threw it towards the bullseye of the target a few feet away from them. Sonic was stunned silent, for the moment.

"Wow! Very impressive!" Sonic complimented.

"Thank you." Tails thanked.

"You sir, what's your name?" Sonic pointed at the crocodile.

"Vector a Dale." Vector replied, as he was tuning his vihuela.

"And what may your skills be?" Sonic asked him.

"Nothing to do with fighting, but for entertaining, I am a musician." Vector replied.

"Very nice. And Tails, you were awfully close to that woman earlier. Who is she, your wife, or something?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, yes! That's my dear, Cream. We've been married for over three years." Tails explained.

"Just make sure you keep her safe. Don't make the same mistake I've made." Shadow advised to him. Tails looked at him concerned.

"What do you mean? Were you married, Shadow?" Tails asked him. Shadow sighed in distraught.

"I still am. But I've lost her, and I am not sure if I'll be able to find her again." Shadow stated, sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Master Shadow. What ever happened to your wife? You never mentioned this earlier." Ray asked.

"I risked my own life to save her. We were both captured, and I fought the guards, and demanded her to escape. I told her to go to Mobius, and she did. But now she could be anywhere, and I don't know where." Shadow explained. Sonic tapped his shoulder.

"We will find her, Shadow. You have my word. I'm sworn to never lie, remember? Keep the faith." Sonic told him. Shadow just nodded.

"Thank you. But for now, I must rest. Been a tiring day for me." Shadow stated, as he made his way to his hut, so he can fall asleep.

"Poor sod. He must have loved her dearly." Knuckles stated.

"That's the danger of marriage, I guess." Vector added.

"Speaking of wives, I'm going to check on Cream." Tails stated, as he made his way back to his hut.

"I'll just go and entertain people with music, if you don't mind, Knuckles?" Vector asked.

"Oh, no. No problem at all." Knuckles told him. After that, Vector left.

"I think I shall rest up too. Being locked up for too long certainly drained my energy." Ray stated, as he rolled up his bag, and laid his head on it to sleep.

"Anyway, Knuckles. What was all that about today? Why were you charging people to pay a toll, if they want to cross the bridge?" Sonic asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, I was just trying to earn some money to protect these people." Knuckles explained.

"Why is that?" Sonic added. Knuckles sighed.

"I'm sorry about the toll thing, Sonic. It's Prince Mephiles that's caused this. He's taken our homes, our money, our prize possessions, and everything we own. We have nothing left. I only wished I could seek vengeance on Mephiles." Knuckles explained. Sonic tapped Knuckles' shoulder.

"I hear you, my friend. Your feelings and mine are mutual. I want revenge of that evil prince, just as much as you, and everyone here. You want vengeance for what he's done to you and your people, I want revenge for what he's done to my home, and my family." Sonic told him.

"But what are we going to do about that?" Knuckles asked.

"I only wish I knew." Sonic replied. Suddenly, a child came towards both Sonic and Knuckles. The child looked familiar. When Sonic had a better look at him, he was stunned.

"Bean?!" Sonic stated in surprise. Bean looked at Sonic, and was just as surprised.

"Knuckles, that's him! He's the man I told you who stood up to the Sheriff!" Bean told him, as he pointed at Sonic.

"Sonic?! But you told me his name was Thomas!" Knuckles stated, confusingly.

"You told him my name was Thomas? I said Sonic, you silly boy." Sonic chuckles.

"I'm sorry, sir. I forgot the name." Bean apologised.

"It's alright. Anyway, what is it you want from us, boy?" Knuckles asked him.

"Alright, I know you tell me not to. But I heard that Prince Mephiles is hosting a party tonight." Bean started.

"Bean, you know you weren't supposed to..." Knuckles was about to say something, but Sonic cut him off.

"No, Knuckles! It's alright. What else did you hear, Bean?" Sonic asked.

"He's placed a bounty on some man named Loxley, and put the reward as six rubies." Bean finished.

"Six rubies? Now, am I really worth that much to them? I feel so insulted!" Sonic stated, in sarcasm.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, guess I'll have to wind them up some more, just to put the price higher. I'll be a special guest to their party." Sonic explained.

"Sonic, are you insane? This is the Prince you are messing with here!" Knuckles warned him.

"I know. But where is the fun in that, without winding them up? You stay here, and I'll be right back!" Sonic told him, as he ran straight towards his horse, and rode away from the camp.

"Sonic, wait!" Knuckles called out to him.

But it was too late. Sonic has already disappeared from Knuckles' vision. What was Sonic thinking? Back with Sonic, he was rushing very quickly towards the castle, to become a self proclaimed guest at the party.

"I will seek vengeance. And after I'm through with the Prince, and the Sheriff, I will help the men get ready for a war. After this, once I start training them, I will not be known as Sonic of Loxley after this. I will be known, as Sonic Hood!" Sonic stated, as he still continues to make his way towards the castle.


	12. The Royal Party

**Chapter Ten: The Royal Party**

It was now finally time for the gathering party to start, and it was being hosted by the Prince himself, Mephiles. He was sitting with Scourge, talking about how this night is going to go. And as he was discussing this with him, Amy made her way into the hall, along with her Lady in Waiting, Tikal.

"Ah, Maid Amelia! You have arrived, my dear niece!" Mephiles greeted, as he stood up, and help Amy's hand, and kissed it.

"The pleasure was all mine, Uncle Mephiles." Amy replied.

"And, Tikal! Welcome!" Mephiles greeted her, as he also grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"Greetings, Your Highness." Tikal responded.

"I'm sure you're familiar with my two men here?" Mephiles asked, as he pointed to them.

"Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius. At your service." Scourge introduced, as he also grabbed Amy's hand, and kissed it.

"And Fang of Gisbourne, Madam." he introduced, as he bowed, and took his hat off.

"Again, the pleasure is all mine." Amy greeted, with a fake smile. She was not too comfy being in the same room as them.

"So my dear, why don't you and your Lady in Waiting have a seat?" Mephiles advised.

"Well, thank you, Uncle." Amy thanked.

"Allow me, Madam." Fang told Amy, as he pulled the chair out from under the table.

"Thank you very much." Amy thanked. After that, she sat down. Fang did the same for Tikal, which she also thanked him for.

The party then started, and they spent most of the time eating the food, and drinking the wine that was being served on the table. Mephiles was talking to Scourge, making each other laugh with jokes, and with Amy, she was sitting with Tikal, who was not as comfy being at the party with Prince Mephiles in sight. Any took a sip of the wine.

"So Amelia, how is the wine?" Mephiles asked her. Amy nodded.

"It's very nice. Thank you." Amy replied, nervously.

"Your Highness, when do you plan to tell them the news?" Scourge asked.

"Oh, yes! I do apologise. I was enjoying the party so much, I have totally forgotten about that." Mephiles explained, with a chuckle.

"Whenever you are ready, sire!" Scourge told him.

After that, Mephiles stood up, picked up a metal grail and a knife, and used the knife to tap the grail to make a bell like sound. He did this so that he can have everyone's attention. Everyone went quiet, and focused on Prince Mephiles. Amy and Tikal were concerned. What could Mephiles possibly want?

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, for arriving on this grand day. I am very thankful that you all could make it. And now, I shall make my announcement. Fang, my scroll, please?" Mephiles asked.

"Right away, sire!" Fang responded.

After that, he walked over to another table to pick up the scroll. As soon as he picked it up, he made his way towards Mephiles, and gave it to him. As Mephiles held the scroll, he then unrolled it so his notes were revealed to read. It was a very long note, and after that, Mephiles puts on his glasses, and begins to read.

"Before I read this, ladies and gentlemen, I want you to remain calm, as there are very sad news in this." Mephiles warned.

"Oh, no!" Amy whispered, very angrily. She knew what the news was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I gathered you all here today to make a very special announcement. But not just a special one, but also a very tragic one. Some of you may have already heard about this, because you've probably have seen the news on your invitation letter. But unfortunately, our beloved King Silver has tragically passed away, during his adventures in the Crusades." Mephiles started.

"What?!" Scourge stated, in sarcasm. As he also already knew.

"This is outrageous!" Fang added. The audience gasped.

But Amy was still not convinced. Something about this story just did not seem to feel real to her. And not to Tikal either. The audience were is sorrow as the news was spread. Some cried, some were stunned silent, some even felt angry about the news. They all remained silent, to allow Mephiles finish his story.

"He was found dead during his time there, and was reported back to yours truly. So the renouncement that I am making today is that now since the King tragically passed away, we are now willing to tell you all, that we will be crowning a new king shortly. And as I, Prince Mephiles of Mobius will be crown that king, as I am the only royal blood left in the family. And when I do, I promise to help make Mobius become a better place for this castle, and for the people of Mobius. Who no longer have homes, or money. Thank you all for coming, and enjoy the rest of the party." Mephiles finished.

After that was read, the people clapped at Mephiles for his assuming bravery for announcing the news. But Amy was still not convinced about it. She grew irritated, that she actually stood up, and questioned him.

"But, how do you know for sure that he's dead?" Amy asked sternly.

"Amy!" Tikal said in horror.

The people then gasped in shock when Amy spoke up. Even Mephiles was surprised about this. Why was Amy asking this? And why was she doubting his words? Was he really hiding something, or was this all really in Amy's head.

"Amy, my dear niece! You doubt my words? How could you do such a thing? And why would you doubt your dear Uncle?" Mephiles asked, while sarcastically feeling sad.

"I am not doubting you, Uncle. I'm just saying that how do you know that he's dead? Who is actually a witness to this? Who is that person that told you this information?" Amy questioned.

"Amy, what does that matter who told me? I was sent a letter about this. I know it hurts Amy, and it hurts me as much. But I want to do whatever it takes to continue this family's legacy!" Mephiles told her.

"You know, Your Highness, when a lady asks you a question, it is very rude not to answer the question with honesty!" a mysterious voice said.

Everyone looked around to find the source of the voice. But no matter how hard they looked, they could not find that person. This mysterious voice was heard, but who was saying this? This scared the Prince a lot.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Mephiles asked. After that, the main doors slammed opened up, to reveal a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, wearing a brown cloak.

"It is I, sire! Sonic of Loxley!" he replied, with a sly grin on his face.


	13. The Truth

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth**

This moment came as a surprise for everyone. Sonic of Loxley has just arrived in the castle. This even surprised Prince Mephiles, and Scourge when he came in. They never once expected this to happen.

"Loxley? I thought we killed him!" Mephiles whispered to Scourge.

"Yes, we killed Lord Loxley, not his son!" Scourge whispered back.

"Son?!" Mephiles gasped.

"Now, see here! How on Earth did you get in here?! We had guards outside!" Scourge yelled.

"Oh, those guards outside? Well, let's just say that their having a little nap." Sonic told him, very smug.

"What did you do to them?" Mephiles asked crossly.

"Well, I may have drugged their beers, if I may put it that way." Sonic sarcastically told them. Scourge grew irritated with him.

"Why, you little ignorant...!" Scourge started. He was about to get his sword out, but Mephiles stopped him.

"Scourge, relax! I am not having violence here in the castle!" Mephiles told him. Scourge pouted, and put his sword away.

"Thank you, sire." Sonic sarcastically thanked, as he took a piece of turkey from the table, and started eating it.

"Hey, you can't just...!" Scourge snapped, but again stopped by Mephiles.

"No, leave him be, Scourge! Help yourself, Loxley." Mephiles told him.

"Well thank you, sire! Such kindness! And whoever made this turkey, it's fantastic!" Sonic exclaimed, as he took another bite.

"Help yourself to some wine too, Loxley." Mephiles told him.

"Oh! Don't mind if I do!" Sonic stated, as he poured himself a drink, and took a sip.

Everyone was stunned silent, but Amy was gazing at Sonic. She didn't know what it was, but she felt very starstruck by Sonic. She never saw anyone so handsome before in her life. She had to know who he was.

"Amy, are you alright?" Tikal asked. Amy snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Yes Tikal. I'm quite alright." Amy replied. Tikal giggles, as she could only assume what Amy was doing. Back with Sonic, Mephiles, and Scourge.

"Anyway, Sonic of Loxley. What brings you here to this fine evening?" Mephiles asked him.

"Well, you know, a wonderful party like this. How could I miss it? But I do feel very offended that I was never even sent one invite to this. But it's a rather well done party. The guests, the food, the wine, everything." Sonic sarcastically stated.

"Well, as you are aware, we only had a certain limit to who was invited." Mephiles explained.

"And as I was on my way in, I heard you weren't being very polite by not answering a woman's question. Which I assume is you?" Sonic asked, as he turned his attention to Amy. Amy started blushing.

"Uh, yes, it was me asking him." Amy replied, shyly.

"And you are?" Sonic asked her, as he lifted her hand.

"Maid Amelia Rose. People call me Amy." she replied.

"Ah! Maid Amelia! I've heard that name somewhere before. I believe your father was a friend of my father, Lord Jules Loxley. Pleasure, Madam." Sonic explained, as he kissed Amy's hand.

"Mine too." Amy replied shyly. "But Loxley? That name sounds very familiar. There's no way he's a Loxley!" Amy said to herself.

"Alright, I've had enough of this! What are you doing here, Loxley?! And what do you want?!" Scourge screamed, furiously.

"You're asking me, because why? I thought you may already know the answer, from our last encounter." Sonic reminded.

"And don't you know it is illegal to invade the King's castle uninvited?!" Scourge screamed.

"But isn't it not also illegal to sit on the King's throne, and use all the power in his absence?" Sonic retorted back, as he took one last bite of his bit of turkey, and took another sip of his wine.

"Be careful, Sonic! You're going too far." Mephiles warned. Sonic then stood up on the table.

"I have only just begun! You want to know the truth, I'll tell you the truth!" Sonic angrily yelled.

"Go and find some guards, and get rid of Loxley!" Scourge whispered to Fang.

"Yes, sir!" he whispered back. After that, he was making his way out.

"You people want to know why people are losing homes, and money?! Because this man here, Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius and the Prince himself stole taxes off those people!" Sonic told them. Everyone gasped. Even Amy and Tikal.

"How could he?!" Amy said surprisingly.

"Monster!" Tikal added.

"Also, the King is NOT dead! I know that, because I was there with him, while fighting in the Crusades! He escaped somewhere alive, because I told him too! And the last face I remember seeing was... THAT little scum-bag!" Sonic said, as he pointed at Fang. Fang stood there in shock, and turned around.

"Me?! How could that be so?! That preposterous!" Fang stated, in shock.

"FANG, JUST GET THE GUARDS AND REMOVE HIM, NOW!" Scourge yelled. After that, Fang began to run away out of the room.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?! I don't lie, because unlike you, I am true to my word! I swore to the king, that I'd never tell a lie! You've always been jealous of your brother, Mephiles! That's why you conned these people into believing he's dead! Also, before you deny stealing taxes from the poor, where did you get the money to afford that expensive robe you are wearing?! And where did you get those rings?! TELL THE TRUTH!" Sonic demanded.

"I may have, I may have not made it up! But it doesn't matter! You have no reason to invade my castle! GUARDS, ARREST THIS MAN!" Mephiles yelled.

After that, multiple guards entered the room, and attempted to capture Sonic.

"Not today!" Sonic told them. First he took out a blade in his cloak, and ran over towards Scourge, and slices a scar on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Scourge screamed in pain.

Sonic then took off his sword, and was fighting with the guards. But Sonic was outnumbered, he wasn't sure if he was able to take them all on at once. This may have been a huge mistake he's made here.

"Oh, dear! I wish I had help now!" Sonic told himself.

Then all of a sudden, three more men ran into the room, to help fight away the guards. It was Knuckles, Tails and Shadow. Now this did do Sonic big favours. As the fight continued, Scourge laid on the floor in pain, while blood was gushing from his cheek. Mephiles hid behind his chair, and Amy and Tikal hid under the table. The rest of the guests escaped the room in fear.


	14. Fight at the Party

**Chapter Twelve: Fight at the Party**

Right at this moment in time, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were fighting off the guards that were hired to capture Sonic. Sonic's life was pretty much saved, and he was thankful for that. But he didn't know how they got here. They stopped for a second, waiting for more guards to come at them.

"Knuckles, thank you for the help! But what you men doing here?" Sonic asked him, out of curiosity.

"Well, knowing how many guards Prince Mephiles has, I thought you may need some help. I'll explain later, but we have a fight to finish!" Knuckles replied. And after that, the fight continues.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Well, guess I'll have to wind them up some more, just to put the price higher. I'll be a special guest to their party." Sonic explained._

 _"Sonic, are you insane? This is the Prince you are messing with here!" Knuckles warned him._

 _"I know. But where is the fun in that, without winding them up? You stay here, and I'll be right back!" Sonic told him, as he ran straight towards his horse, and rode away from the camp._

 _"Sonic, wait!" Knuckles called out to him._

 _But it was too late. Sonic has already disappeared from Knuckles' vision. What was Sonic thinking? He could be making the biggest mistake of his life. Knuckles could not allow for this to happen. Mephiles might have guards ready to kill him. So Knuckles quickly ran for help. The first person he ran towards was Tails._

 _"Tails, I need your help here!" Knuckles called to him._

 _"Whoa! Easy, Knuckles! You'll end up panicking yourself to death. Now what's the matter?" Tails asked, out of curiosity._

 _"It's Sonic! He's gone off to fight Prince Mephiles!" Knuckles started. Tails was shocked._

 _"What? Alone? All by himself?!" Tails asked surprisingly._

 _"All by himself!" Knuckles finished._

 _"He can't be serious! Is he mad? Prince Mephiles probably has a ton of guards ready to kill him!" Tails feared._

 _"Exactly, Tails! That's why I need your help, to go and rescue him!" Knuckles told him._

 _"Alright, but we'll probably need one more pair hands to help us." Tails thought._

 _"Alright, but who?" Knuckles asked._

 _"Well, we could go and ask Shadow." Tails advised._

 _"But he's sleeping! He'll probably murder us, for disturbing his slumber! You do know that, right?" Knuckles warned him._

 _"Any other better ideas, Knuckles? Can't ask our men, they can't fight! And Ray is blind! Shadow is the only one we know who can fight. So it's now or never!" Tails explained._

 _"Alright. Alright! We'll go get Shadow. But don't blame me, if he gets pissed!" Knuckles warned him._

 _After that, they both made their ways towards Shadow's hut. When they made it, they saw him fast asleep. Knuckles slowly made his way towards Shadow, and tapped his shoulder. Shadow woke up quickly, and raised his sword at Knuckles._

 _"Who dares disturb me?!" Shadow yelled._

 _"Shadow, calm down! It's me! Knuckles!" Knuckles replied. Shadow sighed irritatedly, but relieved._

 _"Right. What do you men need?" Shadow asked, as he puts down his sword._

 _"We need your help! Sonic's gone off to fight Prince Mephiles alone!" Knuckles explained._

 _"Sonic?! Fighting him?! ALONE?!" Shadow asked irritated._

 _"Yes, sir!" Tails replied._

 _"I knew that boy was arrogant at times, but this is just taking the piss!" Shadow snarled._

 _"So, are you going to help us?" Tails asked._

 _"You're damn right I am!" Shadow replied._

 _"Right, let's get going!" Knuckles replied._

 _After that, the three of them made their way towards the horses. They got on the horses backs, and the all made their way towards the castle of Prince Mephiles._

* * *

Back into the castle, the four men were still fighting off the guards. They were nearly all gone. Knuckles punched one in the face to knock him unconscious, Shadow kicks one, and used the handle of the sword to hit the guard in the back of the head.

Tails kicked one guard to make his back against the wall. He then picked up a knife, and threw it towards the guard, and the knife nailed him to the wall by the clothing he was wearing. And last of all, Sonic slammed a guards head on the table multiple times, and the guard was now unconscious. Scourge stood up, still holding the cut on his face. He was furious.

"LOXLEY! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!" Scourge threatened.

"Then, it begins!" Sonic replied. After that, Fang comes back into the room, but was then punched in the face by Knuckles, knocking him unconscious.

"FANG! Oh, you know what? Forget this! Scourge, retreat, now!" Mephiles demanded, as he grabbed Scourge, and ran out the room with him. Sonic then turned to face Knuckles, Shadow and Tails.

"Tails, Shadow, you two get out of here now, and fight of any remaining guards! Knuckles, help me get the girls out of here!" Sonic told them.

"Yes, Sonic!" Tails responded.

"Understood!" Shadow added. After that, they left.

Knuckles looked under the table to help one of the ladies out. He grabbed her hand, and helped her out.

"There we go, Madam. Nothing to worry abo..." Knuckles started.

But was then cut off when he saw the woman he was helping. He was helping Tikal, and Knuckles was absolutely starstruck when he saw her.

"Who on Earth is this lovely echidna? She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" Knuckles stated, as his heart pounded, hard.

"Oh, wow! This is one handsome echidna!" Tikal complimented.

They both blushed, but Knuckles quickly took his hands off her.

"Uh! Sorry Madam! You better get out of here, now!" Knuckles told her.

"That's alright. And thank you." Tikal thanked, as she smiled warmly at him.

After that, she then touched his face softly, and then left. As she was running out of the room, Knuckles touched his face. And in the exact same spot where she touched him. He smiled warmly.

"Wow! I think she likes me!" Knuckles exclaimed. With Sonic and Amy, he helped Amy out from under the table.

"Amy, you need to get out of here, now!" Sonic told her.

"Sonic! Where will I find you? Just in case you need warning about what he's up to?" Amy asked him.

"The Sherwood Forest. West side of it. Now please, get out of here! Save yourself!" Sonic told her. Amy then all of a sudden kissed Sonic's cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me!" Amy thanked, and then she placed a hand on Sonic's cheek. After that, she left the room.

"Wow! She is so beautiful! Why is my heart thumping so hard? Like, naturally? And why does it feel like I've met her somewhere before?" Sonic thought, as one hand was on his face, and one was on his heart. Knuckles then tapped Sonic on the shoulder.

"Sonic! Perhaps we should get going, now?!" Knuckles told him.

"Oh yeah! Yes, let's go!" Sonic exclaimed.

After that, they both ran out of the room, down the staircase, and made their way to the front door, and made their exit.


	15. Now What Do We Do?

**Chapter Thirteen: Now What Do We Do?**

Right at this moment in time, Sonic and Knuckle have both made it outside of the castle. They both met up with Tails and Shadow, who were near the horses getting ready to escape. As soon as they gathered together, they all got on their horses, and made their escape. Fang who had just gained conscious walked through the doors, and saw them escaping.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" Fang yelled at one of the guards, who is in charge of the main gates of the castle.

The guard tried all he can to close the gates as quick as he can, but it was too late. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow have made it out of the main gates, just in time. Fang grew irritated, that the guard let them escape. He walked towards the guard.

"Edward! Come here!" Fang demanded.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" he asked.

"Come... bloody... HERE!" Fang snarled, while pointing in front of him.

After that, the guard made his way towards Fang. As soon as he stood in front of him, Fang grabbed him by the neck, and threw multiple punches to his face. The punches were so vicious, the guard was bleeding, and his face started bruising, and his nose was broken. After that, he dropped him to the floor.

"You idiot! You let them escape! GUARDS!" Fang called, as two more guards approached Fang.

"Yes, sir Fang?" one guard asked.

"Take him to the medical wing! And when he recovers, lock him in the cell!" Fang demanded. The guards grabbed the half unconscious guard.

"Yes, sir Fang!" they replied. After that, they disappeared, and Fang made his way to the medical wing, to check on Scourge.

* * *

Meanwhile, we make our way back to where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were. They were making their ways back to Sherwood Forest.

"Sonic, are you stupid?! You could have been killed, you moron!" Shadow snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright Shadow? But I can't let him get away with this all the time!" Sonic explained.

"Fine! But next time you do something stupid, tell us next time, you bloody idiot!" Shadow warned him.

"But now what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"We're all wanted men now! They'll be onto us, until they have our heads!" Tails thought.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! Those people back in Sherwood Forest? We are going to need there help! That way, we and they can help fight off Prince Mephiles and his men!" Sonic explained.

"But Sonic, they're not fighters! They can not fight as well as we can! Especially Ray!" Knuckles explained, in fear.

"You're getting way too ahead of yourself, Blue!" Shadow retorted.

"There's no way that they'll be able to help!" Tails added.

"Well, we're all going to have to do what we can, and train them! I know this sounds like a tough idea, and very risky. But this may be the only chance we have of stopping Prince Mephiles!" Sonic explained.

"Good point!" Shadow stated.

"I guess!" Tails added.

"Great idea, Sonic. But we're going to have to make sure that they agree on doing this first. They're still scared about what will happen, if Prince Mephiles and his men find us." Knuckles told Sonic. Sonic nodded.

"They'll agree. I'm very certain they will. If it's to protect the people, and Mobius, I know they'll agree." Sonic said, confidently. Everyone took Sonic's word for it. And after that, they continued to make their way towards Sherwood Forest.

* * *

We enter back into the castle, where Scourge was in the medical wing getting ready to have his scar stitched back together. He was also just told that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow have escaped, and they were gone.

"What?! What do you mean they've escaped, Fang?!" Scourge stated, furiously.

"I've tried to stop them! But that idiot guard didn't close the gates fast enough!" Fang explained, while panicking.

"Damn these guards! Why did we even hire such IDIOTS to be our guards?! We pay them to do one job, and one job only!" Scourge complained.

"That is very true, Scourge. But there is something very peculiar about those men." Fang thought. Scourge curiously gazed at Fang.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Fang?!" Scourge asked, in concern.

"Well, they didn't seem like regular fighters. They must've had some kind of training, where they can defend themselves from a huge army of men. It's a very rare ability to have." Fang explained. Scourge sighed angrily, but calmly.

"Maybe so. But still NO excuse!" Scourge stated. The doctor then wiped Scourge's face, getting ready to sow it back together.

"One curious question, Scourge." Fang began.

"What is it now, Fang?!" Scourge asked losing his patience.

"Well, why a spoon?" Fang asked. Scourge just looked at him, furiously.

"What?!" Scourge snapped.

"Well, you told Loxley you were going to cut his heart out with a spoon. But, why a spoon, Scourge? Why not an axe, or a sword, or something?" Fang asked.

"BECAUSE YOU IDIOT, IT'S DULL! IT WILL HURT MORE! Using any other thing would be too easy, and quick! If I want to cut his heart out, I don't want it quick! I want it nice, slow, and painful!" Scourge furiously replied. Fang held his hands up.

"Oh right, sir!" Fang replied.

"Now, I want that brigand found, and want him found now! I want to starve them out! I will slaughter... No, not slaughter! I will TAKE their live stock! I want those our men to bring Loxley's head in!" Scourge told him.

"While at it, maybe we could create a name for him. Just something to drive fear into the hearts of the people of Mobius. 'Loxley the Lethal', or 'Wreaking Sonic", or "Sonic Hood"..." Fang was cut off.

"'Sonic Hood' will do fine! It doesn't matter what it is, I want that hedgehog dead by the next full moon! Fang, go and check on Prince Mephiles, and tell him the news!" Scourge told him. Fang bows.

"As you wish, Sheriff." Fang replied, as he walks out of the door.

"Right, now you doctor! Sow!" Scourge told him.

"Yes, Sheriff." the doctor told him, as he then was about to start sowing.

"One more thing!" Scourge cut him off.

"Yes, sir?" the doctor asked.

"Please, keep the stitches small." Scourge asked, worriedly. The doctor nods, and begins sowing his cheek.

"As you wish, sir." The doctor replies.


	16. Are They Willing To Fight?

**Chapter Fourteen: Are They Willing To Fight?**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow have finally made it back home to the Sherwood Forest. As soon as they arrived, they got off their horses, and walked back towards the village. They have some news that they need to tell them, but Tails, Knuckles and Shadow had doubts about this. Sonic was the only one who seemed confident about this.

"I'm still not sure about this, Sonic. It doesn't seem like this is going to work." Tails thought.

"Even if they do agree, it'll take a long time to train these people!" Shadow added.

"Well, do any of you men have a better idea? Knuckles, gather the troops!" Sonic told Knuckles. Knuckles then nodded.

"Everyone! Make way for Sonic! He has some urgent news to tell you!" Knuckles called out.

And then after that, everyone made their way towards Sonic to listen to what he has to say. There was a lot more people than Sonic imagined. This'll become quite a challenge, but he was not willing to give up just yet.

"Everyone, I have news. As you may now know, Prince Mephiles has put you all in this state, because of robbing from you. Therefore, I am here to help you all fight back!" Sonic started.

"Help us fight back? What in the world do you mean?" Vector called out.

"What I mean Vector, is that I have a favor to ask of you all. But I need your permissions to allow me to help you." Sonic explained.

"Help us?! We have no home!" one woman shouted from the crowd.

"Or food!" a man yelled.

"Or water!" a child screamed.

"In fact, we have no money at all!" Vector finished.

"I know you don't! I know for a fact that you don't! But how about we put that aside for a second, and think about taking it all back?" Sonic told them.

"And what do you mean by that?!" one man asked.

"We all work together, and fight Prince Mephiles and his men!" Sonic replied, in fighting spirit.

"But, none of us know how to fight!" Vector reminded.

"I know that, Vector! That is why I am giving you all a choice, to train with me, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow to learn the arts of fighting, and self defense." Sonic explained.

"I know this seams like a tough choice to make, everyone. But think about your families, and your children. What do you want their lives to be like, huh? You want them to have a bright future, am I right?" Knuckles asked. All the villagers replied yes.

"Right! But how are you going to give them that bright future, with Mephiles being in charge of everything?" Shadow added. The villagers stayed silent, as they didn't know how to respond.

"You see? This is why we want to train you people. With your help, we can easily defeat them. But we can't train you, unless you trust us." Tails stated.

"Well, what exactly will we be taught?" asked one of the villagers.

"Well from what we can see here, I'll teach archery, Knuckles and Shadow will show combat with swords and spears, and Tails will teach self defense." Sonic replied.

"This is your time to step up, and do something for the right reasons." Shadow added.

"For a better future." Knuckles added.

"And for the children." Tails finished.

"So here's the question. Are you with us?! Yay, or Nay?!" Sonic asked, with encouragement. The crowd then chanted 'Yay!' in response. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

For the next month, every single day, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow spent most of their time training the villagers. Most of them were the men, only a few were women. But the women needed to look after the children. Sonic was teaching archery, Knuckles and Shadow were teaching combat, and Tails was teaching self defense.

"Right, archers! The first main rule of archery, is to know your bow. Always look at the arrow, because whatever is in front of it directly is what it'll hit. The further you pull back on the bow, the more speed you're going to get. As I shall now demonstrate." Sonic explained.

He took an arrow out of his arrow case, and set the arrow on the bow. He was aiming for the apple, that is placed on a scarecrow's head. He then pulled back quite far on the arrow, and let it go. The arrow moved really fast, and hit the apple directly in the center. The audience were very impressed with this.

"So, always hits what's in front of the pointed part of the arrow?" Vector asked.

"Yes, precisely, Vector. Let's see what you men have got." Sonic encouraged.

After that, the men pointed their arrows at their targets, and launched it towards them. Each one hit the bullseye of the target, and Sonic chuckled in amusement at how much they've improved. With Tails, he was showing how to defend themselves with hands, and shields.

"And it's as simple as that. You should have no problem!" Tails finished.

After that, the men practiced one by one using their techniques with Tails, as he threw punches and kicks to each of them. And every time, they defended themselves, and Tails also took out a knife, and threw it at someone, but he got his shield up just in time. Tails chuckles in amusement. And we have Shadow and Knuckles teaching combat. The men were already in combat.

"Great work, men! Keep it up!" Knuckles encouraged.

"And remember! Keep your eye on their hands, feet, and their weapon. You never want to get hit with those." Shadow added.

This came as such a surprise for the four of them. Because only a month has gone by since they've started training them, and already they were fighting like they were professionals. This made their jobs so much easier than they thought. They thought it would have taken them longer to do so. But the main question is, even though they became better fighters, how will they go about fighting Prince Mephiles and his men?


	17. Missing Piece Of The Heart Found

**Chapter Fifteen: Missing Piece Of The Heart Found!**

It has been over a month since the party at Prince Mephiles' castle. Amy and Tikal were home, writing a few notes. They're also wondering if anything exciting would ever happen again, because it has been a very long time since they've done anything fun.

"Tikal, it's rather boring now that there's nothing fun going on." Amy thought.

"I'm sure there is something fun. It's just the matter of where and when." Tikal responded.

"Yes, I guess so. But still, we need more excitement in our lives." Amy thought.

"We will, dear. We will." Tikal told her.

"Speaking of which, you remember Uncle Mephiles' party last month?" Amy asked.

"I do remember, yes. What about it?" Tikal responded.

"That Sonic of Loxley! Wasn't he just dreamy?" Amy thought, as she blushed, and picked up a rose and held it close to her heart.

"Ah! Young Amelia is in love, is she?" Tikal teased, while she giggled.

"Oh, Tikal! But really, I'm not sure. But something tells me that he may be that man I saw in my dreams." Amy responded, and smiled warmly.

"Well, he probably is. And the name, Loxley. That name sounds familiar." Tikal thought.

"Uncle Mephiles said he's the son of Lord Jules Loxley, didn't he?" Amy asked curiously.

"I recall him saying that, yes." Tikal replied.

"I just remember as a child, I remember the name Loxley. And he had a son. We were kids, you see. And I grew a liking to him, and we actually marked our initials on the tree outside. Sad part was, he never told me his name." Amy stated sadly.

"Oh? I never knew you had a childhood crush." Tikal shockingly stated.

"Well, not really the kind of thing I talk about. The initials are on the tree outside." Amy told her.

"And what were his initials?" Tikal asked.

"I put mines as A-R, and he put his as S-L." Amy replied.

"Wait a second, did you say his initials were S-L?" Tikal asked.

"Yes, he was the son of Lord Jules Loxley, I think." Amy replied.

"And that man who invaded the party last month, didn't he not claim to be the son of him?" Tikal asked again.

"Prince Mephiles did say that, yes." Amy asked, concerned.

"And he said his name was Sonic of Loxley?" Tikal asked one last time. Amy's heart nearly skipped a beat, when she realised that name matched the initials.

"He did say that, yes!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, that boy you had a childhood crush on must of been him!" Tikal exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes! He could be! It makes sense, because his initials are the same as the initials on that tree." Amy told her.

"Well then, Amy, you better go find him. And question him about it." Tikal advised.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I should just rush it, though. Would not be a very nice introduction. 'Oh, hello Sonic of Loxley! Do you happen to remember carving initials on a tree as kids? If so, that young girl was me!' No, it'd be kind of strange." Amy thought.

"Well, of course not like that. But you know." Tikal advised.

"I guess so. Anyway, I saw the way you looked at that red echidna back at the party." Amy teased.

"Now don't you be a cheeky girl, and put this on me!" Tikal laughed.

"No, it's great if you did like him! Because I even saw the way he looked at you." Amy explained.

"I guess so." Tikal smiled. All of a sudden, the door knocked. They both looked at the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Amy wondered.

"I'll go and answer it." Tikal replied.

Tikal then made her way towards the front door of the palace. And as soon as she reached it, she opened it up to reveal a woman standing there. She was a white bat with teal green eyes. She looked homeless.

"Oh! I say Madam, how can I help you?" Tikal asked her. Amy made her way to see who it was, and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my word!" Amy stated.

"Please, help me! I have no home, no food, no shelter! I've lost my husband, and I don't know what to do! He's imprisoned, and I have nowhere to go!" the white bat pleaded, as sad tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, you poor dear! Tikal, we can't leave her out there. Go make something to eat, and get her some fresh clothes." Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy!" Tikal replied. After that she left to do as she was told.

"Come on in, my dear. You'll catch a horrible cold, if you stay out there!" Amy told her. The white bat just wrapped her arms around her, and embraced her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she thanked, in relief.

"It's alright. Now come!" Amy told her.

* * *

About ten minutes have passed since Amy and Tikal rescued a poor defenceless woman from the cold. She They were all sitting by the fire place, after the white bat had a wash, put on some clean clothes, and ate her food.

"How's the food my dear?" Tikal asked.

"It's good!" the white bat replied thankfully.

"So, what is your name?" Amy asked.

"Rouge." she replied.

"Well, nice meeting you Rouge. My name is Maid Amelia, but you can call me Amy. And this here is my Lady in Waiting, Tikal." Amy introduced. After that, Rouge finished her meal.

"Thank you so very much. You're both too kind." Rouge thanked.

"You are most welcome, my dear." Tikal replied. After that, she took the dirty dishes and took them away to be washed.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like, by the way, Rouge. Can't risk you getting hurt." Amy told her. Rouge began crying tears of joy, as she embraced Amy again. Amy returned the embrace.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to do this." she thanked.

"It was my pleasure." Amy replied.

Rouge had not felt any happier than she has been in a long time. She hasn't been this happy since the day she was married. But the suspense continues, as the question still boggled the mind of Amy and Tikal. Who was Rouge's husband?


	18. Target On Loxley

**Chapter Sixteen: Target On Loxley**

At this moment, Scourge was making his way into the throne room to meet Mephiles. Scourge is also accompanied by Fang. Scourge's face is still scarred after Sonic cut it deep with a sharp blade. Still to this day, Scourge was irritated about that. Scourge and Fang made it to the thrown room.

"Prince Mephiles, may I speak with you?" Scourge asked.

"You may. But please, make it fast. I'm in the middle of counting taxes." Mephiles replied.

"Right, as you may know, Loxley is on the loose." Scourge started. But Mephiles grew irritated, and threw money at Scourge furiously.

"I am fully aware that he's on the loose, you idiot! You came here just to tell me that?! Next time you waste my time, Scourge, it better be a better excuse!" Mephiles snarled.

"But sire, that's not all! We came up with an idea on how we can lure him out!" Scourge explained.

"Oh really, Scourge? My apologies. You were saying." Mephiles stated, with a little sympathy.

"Well, you know that he's the finest archer in all of Mobius, right?" Scourge started again.

"I am aware of that, yes. So what's your point, Scourge?" Mephiles asked impatiently.

"Well what I've thought of, sire, is that if we can host an archery contest or something, it'll lure him out, and we can capture him." Scourge explained. Mephiles grunted in frustration.

"Scourge, I swear yo God, I will have your head cut clean off if you don't talk proper sense! Sonic is the finest archer in all the land. He'll be able to beat anyone in that game!" Mephiles snarled.

"Not me!" Fang added. Both Mephiles and Scourge looked at Fang in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Fang?" Mephiles asked, concerned.

"Well, Robin may be the finest archer in Mobius. But what he isn't the best archer of is everywhere around the globe. Before I started working for you, I use to be a world champion at archery. And even to this day, I am still undefeated at it. I started unbeaten, and retired undefeated." Fang explained. Scourge tapped Fang's back.

"Fang, you are a genius!" Scourge complimented.

"But, why did you retire from it?" Mephiles asked.

"I was getting bored of doing it, because nobody was a challenge for me. So I retired, due to me not having anything left to prove. But if you can host this archery contest, I'll come out of retirement for that day." Fang smirked.

"Oh! Well, do you have any proof of this?" Mephiles asked.

"Indeed I do. Do you remember my quarters in the castle, I have all those trophies and medals? Those are what I have won during my time in archery." Fang explained, confidently.

"Well, that is something!" Scourge exclaimed.

"That's great! But why did you not tell us this sooner, Fang?!" Mephiles asked.

"I did try to tell you, sire. But every time I tried telling you before, you were too busy counting taxes." Fang replied.

"Oh, well please, do forgive me for that." Mephiles apologised.

"But if we do agree, and go through with this idea to hold an archery contest, when and where will it be done?" Scourge asked.

"Quite simple, Scourge. So very simple indeed. We'll hold one next Monday, and it shall be done in the field just out there." Mephiles replied.

"But what makes you believe that Loxley will even turn up?" Fang asked. Mephiles chuckles evilly.

"Not to worry about that, Fang. Sonic of Loxley, the finest archer in all the land would never turn down an opportunity for an archery contest. You know how it makes him. He's always determined to do such things." Mephiles explained.

"So if Loxley does somehow turn up for this competition, what will we do with him? And what would be the prize for whoever wins?" Scourge asked again.

"I'm glad you have asked that, Scourge. What will be up for grabs in the archery contest, it will be a twenty-four karat gold arrow, which is the main trophy, and a kiss from my dear niece, Amelia." Mephiles explained.

"But what makes you so sure that he'll even want the kiss from here? I understand the arrow, but the kiss?" Fang asked, in confusion.

"Anyone would want a kiss from a beautiful maid. Especially the beauty that she has. And of course the reason why Sonic would want a kiss from her, is because I am certain that he has developed some feelings towards her. I have seen the way he looked at her last month. So that has pretty much hinted. Amelia probably shares the exact same feelings too, because she's blushed many times when she saw him." Mephiles stated.

"It is a perfect idea, sire! I could not have thought of it better myself. I thought there was something going on there, with them two." Scourge pointed out.

"Well, Amelia is beautiful. So I cannot say I really blame Loxley." Fang complimented.

"Well anyway, enough talk about that. Why talk about it, when we can arrange it now? Scourge, you and ray get those posters advertised. I want a crowd of people to witness this moment. The day that I finally capture that parasite." Mephiles demanded.

"Right away, sire!" Scourge replied.

"As you command, sire!" Fang added.

"Also, I'll make sure my army will be ready for the capture. So you will not need to worry about demanding them to do anything. Just make sure the posters are out there." Mephiles added.

Both Scourge and Fang bowed, and then walked out of the throne room. Mephiles then laughed very evilly, and made his way towards the balcony. As soon as he made it to the balcony, he looked up to the sky.

"YOU HEAR THAT, LOXLEY?! YOU ARE DOOMED NOW! IF ME AND MY MEN SEE YOU AT THAT ARCHERY TOURNAMENT, WE WILL FIND YOU, AND WE WILL KILL YOU!" Mephiles stated evilly, as he began to laugh. But little did he know, somebody was listening to him.


	19. Amen!

**Chapter Seventeen: Amen!**

In the Sherwood forest, the men were taking a break from their training. They have been training very hard for this whole month, and they were getting better at it every single time. This also made Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow exhausted. It was now in the afternoon.

"Well, that was knackering!" Knuckles stated.

"You're telling me. None stop training takes its toll on you." Tails responded.

"Well, we had to do what we could, otherwise we'd have no army to fight away Prince Mephiles and his men." Shadow explained.

"But it's amazing how quick they've learnt all of this! It's almost like they were born to do this." Sonic exclaimed, in surprise.

"Amazing! I honestly didn't think they were up for it." Knuckles responded.

"Just goes to show you. Never judge the book by its cover." Tails stated.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Shadow added. Suddenly, there was movement in the bushes.

"Men, do you hear that?" Sonic asked.

"It's coming from the bushes, by the sound of it." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, from the bushes over there." Tails pointed.

"Better go and investigate then." Shadow told them.

They all agreed, and decided to investigate the bushes. As they got closer to the bushes, the noise was getting louder. It did not sound like an animal at all. It sounded like a human voice, saying a prayer. Shadow got his sword out, and made his way towards the bush.

"Whoever you are, come out with your hands up now!" Shadow demanded.

"Alright, alright!" the voice said, in a scared tone of voice. He then emerged from the bushes. He was a purple chameleon.

"Shadow, hold on! Go easy on him. He's a priest." Sonic told him. Shadow then puts away his sword.

"If you're going to kill me, go ahead! He's already taken my church!" he pleaded.

"Who has? Prince Mephiles?" Knuckles asked. The chameleon looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, that's him! How did you know that?" the chameleon asked.

"We're in the same boat as you, Father." Tails replied.

"Please, just call me Espio. Friar Espio." Espio told them.

"Alright then, Espio. But yes, he's done the same thing to us, like what he's done to you." Shadow explained.

"He's taken our money." Knuckles stated.

"He's taken our homes, and everything we own." Tails added.

"And he's taken the life of my father." Sonic finished, with the sound of anger in his voice. Espio looked at Sonic concerned.

"Your father? And who was he? Anybody in particular?" Espio asked.

"Lord Jules Loxley." Sonic replied.

"Loxley?! You're his son?" Espio asked, in surprise.

"Yes, I was." Sonic replied again.

"Then, you must be Sonic. I knew your father. He was a good man. He always use to come to my church to say his prayers." Espio explained.

"He was a very good man, yes. But please explain, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I just thought I'd come here and bless nature. Considering that I have no church to bless people in." Espio said sadly.

"We're sorry to hear, Father." Knuckles stated.

"Wish there was something we can do to help that." Tails added.

"Speaking of which, what are you men doing here?" Espio asked.

"We're outlaws. As we've mentioned, we're in the same boat as you. No home, no money, not much food, and not much drinks. So what you are seeing here, is Sonic Hood, and his Merry Men." Sonic introduced.

"Oh, I see. Are you planning to fight Prince Mephiles and his men, or something?" Espio asked.

"You can say that, yes. We've trained for over a month, and we seem to be ready to do so." Shadow replied.

"It was very tiring to train them. But we had to do what we can to win this war." Knuckles added.

"How did you even travel here by the way, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I was just riding my mule. She's a very old lady now, so she's not as fast as she use to be." Espio explained.

"That mule over there?" Shadow asked, as he pointed at the mule.

"Yeah, that's her. That's old Betsey. She's old now." Espio replied.

"Still looks very stunning though." Sonic complimented, as he petted Betsey.

"But what is in the wagon, Father?" asked Tails.

"That's the remaining food, water, and wine that I have left." Espio replied.

"There's food in that wagon?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, it's mainly for those who need it most." Espio explained.

"Well then, you don't mind, do you? I mean, we are outlaws, and we don't have much food left." Knuckles asked.

"Um, excuse Knuckles, Father. We don't want to force you into giving us your belongings..." Sonic was cut off.

"No, Sonic! It's totally alright. Like I have mentioned. It is for the needy. And seeing as you outlaws are in need of these things, help yourself." Espio smiled. Sonic tapped his shoulder.

"Friar Espio, you are definitely and angel given from the heavens above!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get all this load off this poor old mule's shoulders, and bring them into camp!" Tails stated.

"How happy these people will be for this." Shadow smiled.

"Tonight Father, when I propose a toast later, it'll be a toast for you!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You're all too kind, good men! All too kind!" Espio thanked.

"EVERYONE, FOODS AND DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" Sonic called out, as the outlaws cheered at the news.

After that, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Espio all carried the food, water and wine towards the camp, for everyone to feed themselves. This moment felt like a miracle for everyone in the camp. And with that, everyone can safely say "Amen to that".


	20. We Have To Warn Them!

**Chapter Eighteen: We Have To Warn Them!**

We now enter back into Maid Amelia Rose's palace. She was sitting in the living room with Tikal, and Rouge having a nice cup of warm tea. They were having a random conversation about themselves, just to get to know each other after Amy and Tikal rescued Rouge.

"And that was the last time I saw my husband." Rouge finished her story.

"So how did you and him meet?" Tikal asked. Rouge sighed in delight.

"It was love at first sight. I was nearly mugged by a gang of men. But he came out of nowhere, and fought them away. When he asked me if I was alright, those eyes. My goodness, he was so handsome. And he still is." Rouge explained.

"And how did he propose?" Amy now asked.

"We were together for a year at the time. He told me that I was so special to him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He got down to one knee, and asked me "Rouge, will you marry me?", and I immediately replied 'Yes!'" Rouge finished.

"How long have you two been married?" Tikal asked again.

"We have been married for a little over five years now. And we still are to this day. Even when I haven't seen him in the last three years, because he's been arrested, and I've spent three years here." Rouge stated sadly.

"Don't you worry, Rouge. You'll find him." Tikal told her, as she gently placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's still out there waiting for you." Amy added.

"I hope so too." Rouge stated.

"Anyway, sooner or later, I would definitely love to visit Sonic again. The voice in my head keeps telling me that I have met him before as a child." Amy thought.

"And I would definitely love to visit that red echi..." Tikal cut herself off, when Amy and Rouge looked at her.

""Uh... the men! Yes, I would love to visit the men again." Tikal said sarcastically, but Amy giggled.

"You were going to say that red echidna, weren't you? I knew you liked him!" Amy teased. Tikal just giggled.

"Right, maybe I do! So what? I can like whoever, right?" Tikal asked.

"Well, it's just what your heart would tell you." Rouge told her.

"Speaking of which, Rouge. What does your husband look like? Is he handsome, or anything like that? Just curious." Tikal asked.

"He's the most handsome hedgehog I have ever laid my eyes on. He was a black hedgehog, red stripes, and red eyes." Rouge replied. Amy looked at Rouge in surprise.

"A black hedgehog?!" Amy asked. Rouge turned her attention back to Rouge.

"Yes, he is. Why? Is something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"Last month, I remembered one of the men that helped Sonic fight Mephiles' guards being a black hedgehog." Amy explained. Rouge literally jumped off her seat, and rushed in front of Amy. She looked into her eyes with a serious glance.

"Did you say he was a black hedgehog?!" Rouge asked curiously.

"Why, yes he was." replied Amy.

"Did he have red stripes on his quills?" Rouge asked again, getting more serious.

"As a matter of fact Rouge, he did have red quills." Amy added.

"And was his eyes red too?!" Rouge again asked seriously.

"I didn't quite catch that part. Everything happened so quick." Amy finished.

"But I did see his eyes. And yes, they were indeed crimson red." Tikal added. Rouge felt her legs nearly turning to jelly, when she heard how they described her husband.

"What was his name? Did you hear anyone mention his name?! Please tell me, you heard a name!" Rouge pleaded.

"As a matter of fact, I did hear Sonic yell that young man's name." Amy answered, trying to remember it.

"Please, think Amy! What was it?!" Rouge pleaded again.

"I think he said that his name was... Shadow?" Amy thought, as she was not sure. But Rouge sobbed in relief.

"Oh my goodness!" Rouge sobbed.

"Rouge, what is it?" Tikal asked, worriedly.

"That's my husband's name! My husband is Shadow!" Rouge replied, in tears. They were happy tears though.

"Are you sure, Rouge? You sure that's not just a coincidence?" Tikal asked.

"I'm sure of it! I know my husband! I don't know any other black hedgehog with red striped quills, red eyes, and named Shadow!" Rouge sobbed.

"Alright, Rouge. It's alright." Amy told her, as she placed a hand on her back. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a female cat.

"Mary Anne, what are you doing here?" asked Amy, in concern.

"Pardon my interruption, Amy. I have come to warn you about your uncle." Mary-Anne explained.

"Well, what is going on with him?" Tikal asked.

"Well, remember when you asked me to keep an eye on him, to alert you of what he's planning?" she asked, as she turned her attention to Amy.

"Yes, I asked you to do that. What's the matter?" Amy asked, curiously.

"Well, I know you care a lot about Sonic too. So I just heard news on what Prince Mephiles is up to. He's holding an archery tournament to lour Sonic into it, so he and his guards can kill him." Mary-Anne explained. Amy was shocked.

"He would not do that!" Amy stated angrily.

"Is he holding any kind of prize in this tournament, Mary-Anne?" Tikal asked.

"He said the winner of the competition earns a golden arrow, and a kiss from Amelia." Mary-Anne finished.

"We have to warn Sonic and his men, now!" Amy told everyone.

"But Amelia, how would you know where to find him?" Tikal asked.

"He told me that he and his men live in the West side of the Sherwood Forest! We have to go and warn him, and warn him now!" Amy told them again.

"And what should I do, Amelia?" Mary-Anne asked.

"Keep an eye on Mephiles! Tell me more if you hear anything. You'll find me at the West side of the Sherwood Forest!" Amy told her.

"Should I come too? You know, in case Shadow is also with them?" Rouge asked.

"Of course, my dear. You can ride on the horse with me." Tikal told her.

After that, Mary-Anne left to do her duties, and Amy, Tikal and Rouge made their way out of the house, made their way towards their horses, got on them, and made their ways towards the Sherwood Forest. Will they make it in time to warn Sonic and his Merry Men? And is this man that they described really Rouge's husband?


	21. Friendly Talk

**Chapter Nineteen: Friendly Talk**

Back in Sherwood Forest, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Espio were sitting at camp with the Merry Men. Shadow was nowhere in the camp, but that didn't stop most of them from enjoying themselves. They were eating and drinking the food and drinks that Espio has provided earlier this afternoon.

"I'll tell you what Friar Espio, you definitely are the main man of this evening! This would not be possible without your help." Knuckles complimented, half drunk.

"All too kind, Knuckles!" Espio thanked.

"We're just being honest, Father! We just had to make sure first, because we didn't want to feel like we were taking advantage of you, in case you thought we were just using you for the food." Tails added.

"Well, it was my job to look after the people. Give them something to keep their hopes up. And seeing as you people were in need of help, I was just being the man of my word, and provided the help." Espio explained.

"Well either way, we appreciate the help, Friar. A lot of people were most definitely losing so much hope here. That's why myself, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow have trained these men to become fighters. So then, they can help us fight Mephiles and his men." Sonic explained.

"That sounds like a very dangerous mission there, Sonic my boy. It takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing." Espio complimented.

"Yeah, well we have to do this. Because if King Silver isn't here to stop this, we will take matters in our own hands." Knuckles added.

"Or we will die trying." Tails finished.

"Speaking of Shadow by the way, where is he?" Espio asked.

"He's been in his hut nearly all evening. I'll go check on him." Sonic stated.

After that, Sonic made his way towards Shadow's hut. He was getting slightly worried about him, because they have not seen Shadow since the afternoon after training the men. When he finally reached the hut, Sonic chapped on the door.

"Who is it?" Shadow called.

"It's me, Shadow. You mind if I come in?" Sonic asked.

"Help yourself." Shadow told him. After that, Sonic went inside and took a seat next to Shadow. He was sharpening his sword.

"How are you, Shadow? We haven't seen you all day." Sonic asked.

"Well, not many things to enjoy myself with recently." Shadow replied.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. Here, eat something." Sonic told him, as he handed Shadow a watermelon.

"Thank you." Shadow thanks, and he then cut the watermelon, and ate the pieces.

"So, what is it that's troubling you, Shadow? Thought you would have your spirits up now we have food." Sonic stated.

"My spirits are up. Just not as high as everyone here." Shadow replied, with his head down in shame.

"Is this still about your wife?" Sonic curiously asked. Shadow nods his head.

"Indeed so. I have been so determined to find her, I feel like I haven't even made an effort. No effort at all in finding her. I have not seen her in three years." Shadow sadly stated.

"Well, you're in the area you said she's lead to. So it's only a matter of time." Sonic told him. Shadow sheds a sad tear.

"But that's not the problem." Shadow cut him off.

"Well, what is the problem?" Sonic asked again.

"Even if I do find her, how will I know if she still loves me? How will I know if she even wants to see me? And most of all, will she even remember me?" Shadow stated, as more sad tears were shedding. Sonic sat facing Shadow, and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Shadow! Never think so negative. She still loves you, and I know she does." Sonic sternly told him.

"Really?! How would you know that, Sonic?!" Shadow snapped.

"You saved her life, Shadow! You protected her from being captured, and that's nothing anyone can forget. She is still out there, Shadow. And like I have told you, I will do whatever I can to help you find her. But I cannot do that for you, if you're thinking so negative, and not trusting me." Sonic told him again.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I just miss her so much! Three years of misery, three years in prison, and three years without her!" Shadow sadly stated, as he rested his head on Sonic's chest, and sobbed uncontrollably. Sonic could only place a hand on Shadow's head.

"I know you do, Shadow. I'm sure she misses you too. I will help you, Shadow. But I need you to think positive first, alright? Remember what I have told you? About keeping the faith?" Sonic asked. Shadow slowly raised his head to face Sonic.

"I remember that all too way. One of the first advises you've ever given me." Shadow replied.

"Exactly! And as long as you think positive, and keep the faith, you can accomplish anything in your life. Doesn't matter how impossible people say it is, nothing is impossible." Sonic explained to him confidently. Shadow smiles weakly, and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Sonic. This friendly chat has boosted my confidence a lot." Shadow thanked.

"Any time, Shadow. You coming out for a drink?" Sonic asked him.

"I'll be out in a minute. I'm just sharpening my swords here. Once I am done with that, I'll come out and join you." Shadow explained.

"Alright, talk to you later, Shadow." Sonic told him.

"See you later, Sonic." Shadow responded.

After that, Sonic makes his way outside of the hut, leaving Shadow to continue his work on sharpening his swords. As soon as Sonic made his way outside of the hut, Vector was outside.

"Sonic, I have come to alarm you that we have visitors!" Vector told him.

"Really? Any idea who they are, Vector?" Sonic asked.

"Not too familiar for me. But there's an orange echidna, white bat, and a pink hedgehog." Vector explained. As soon as he heard the pink hedgehog, he was surprised.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. After that, he rushed off to see the visitors. Vector was confused.

"What's gotten him off in such a hurry?" thought Vector.


	22. After All These Years

**Chapter Twenty: After All These Years**

Sonic was rushing towards the visitors that he was told were making their way. And these three visitors were exactly what Vector described them as. White bat, orange echidna, and pink hedgehog. It was Amy, Tikal and Rouge. Although Sonic didn't really know Rouge at all.

"Maid Amelia! Welcome to Sherwood Forest!" Sonic greeted. Knuckles then made his way towards the visitors. But blushed red when he saw Tikal, after their last encounter.

"Uh, hello." Knuckles greeted. Tikal was also blushing.

"He... Hello." Tikal greeted back.

"Here, let me." Sonic stated, as he helped Amy off the horse.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy thanked. Sonic then looked over to Knuckles.

"Well, don't just stand there, Knuckles! Be a gentleman. Help the lady off the horse." Sonic teased, with a chuckle.

"Oh! Right, yes. Allow me, Madam." Knuckles stated, as he helped Tikal off the horse.

"Thank you, good sir." Tikal thanked.

"Please, you may call me Knuckles." He told her, with a smile.

"Alright, Knuckles. My name is Tikal." she smiled. Then she walked to stand next to Amy. Knuckles has a huge grin on his face, and blushed deeply.

"Tikal!" he thought to himself. Sonic also helped Rouge off the horse.

"Thank you, Sonic. I believe your name is?" Rouge thanked.

"Yes, the one and only!" Sonic smiled.

"I'm Rouge." Rouge introduced. Sonic bows to her.

"Anyway Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we haven't seen you lot in over a month. So we decided to visit." Amy explained.

"Well, very nice of you to drop by." Sonic stated. But Rouge interfered in the conversation.

"Sonic, I need to ask you something!" Rouge started.

"Alright, Rouge. What is it?" Sonic asked. She was scared to ask. She didn't know how to ask this.

"Oh yes, Sonic! Rouge has something important to ask you. It's about a certain individual you may have here in your camp." Amy explained. Sonic was curious.

"Alright, who?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I've been waiting for my husband for over three years. And I'm informed that he may be here. So, do you know where he is?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, could you give me a name please? Might ring a bell." Sonic advised.

"Well, my husband. He's a black hedgehog, named Shadow." she replied. As soon as Sonic heard that name, he was shocked after hearing that. Because Shadow was in the hut, and he was also talking about finding his wife. Is this her?

"Oh! Shadow?! That's your husband?!" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Well, yes. Do you know him?" Rouge asked pleadingly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact... Hold on a second first, beg my pardon!" Sonic asked, as he ran back to the hut. Everyone was confused.

"What was that all about?" Tikal thought.

"I have not the foggiest idea." Knuckles replied.

* * *

With Sonic, he was making his way back towards Shadow's hut. As soon as he got there, he knocked on the door, hoping for a response.

"Sonic, if that's you, I told you that I'll be out when I'm done!" Shadow called.

"No, Shadow! It's more important than that!" Sonic pleaded, happily.

"What is it?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"It's your wife!" Sonic replied. In a short second, Shadow opened the door.

"What?!" Shadow said in surprise.

"Your wife, Shadow! She's here in the hut now!" Sonic explained.

"Is she a white bat?!" Shadow asked.

"Yes!" Sonic replied.

"Teal green eyes?!" again Shadow asked.

"Yes!" Sonic again replied.

"What did she say her name was?!" Shadow asked demandingly.

"Rouge!" Sonic replied, honestly. Shadow felt overwhelmed tears flowing from his eyes.

"Sonic, take me to her, now!" Shadow demanded. After that, Sonic led the way.

* * *

Back with Knuckles, Amy, Tikal and Rouge, they were waiting for Sonic.

"What is taking him so long?! Does he have my husband or not?! I feel like this is some kind of prank!" Rouge assumed.

"No, we're not! I swear to you, we're not! Shadow really is here. He's in a hut, Sonic has gone to get him." Knuckles pleaded.

"I'm not convinced! I'm going home!" Rouge snapped, as she attempted to get back on the horse.

"Rouge, you can't go home now! We only just got here!" Amy told her.

"Can't you give this a chance? I'm sure Sonic is on his way back." Tikal added.

"I've waited too long! And I can not deal with this pain of waiting for him anymore!" she stated, as she once again attempted to get on the horse.

"ROUGE!" the faint voice yelled. Rouge stopped what she was doing, and looked back.

"That voice. It sounded familiar." Rouge stated.

"ROUGE!" the voice called again.

This time, Rouge looked into the distance, and saw two figures running towards them. She could see the colours of the both of them. One of them was blue, but she focused on the other one. The other one was black.

"Shadow?!" Rouge called out.

"Rouge! It's me!" the voice indeed was Shadow.

"You see Shadow? It is her!" Sonic told him, in relief. Rouge's eyes were filling with tears.

"SHADOW!" Rouge squealed.

After when she finally realised that it was really Shadow, she ran towards Shadow, and tackles him to the ground, and embracing him tightly. Shadow closely embraced Rouge, refusing to let her go.

"Oh my God, Shadow! It's you! It's really you!" Rouge exclaimed, with joy. Shadow also has happy tears flowing from his eyes.

"My goodness, I thought I'd never find you. I thought I would never see you again." Shadow told her.

Rouge looked upwards to stare right into Shadow's crimson red eyes. She stared at him deeply, and her head then forced itself to lean forward, and she kissed Shadow deeply, and passionately. This was another feeling they thought they'd never have again.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Sonic happily stated.

"They have finally found each other, after all these years." Amy added.

"It's so beautiful!" Tikal complimented.

"Yes, you really are!" Knuckles stated, as he looked at Tikal. Tikal looked back at Knuckles.

"What was that, Knuckles?" Tikal curiously asked. Knuckles then blushed deep red.

"Uh, this! This is beautiful." Knuckles lied, as he blushed deeply.

Tikal turned away to look at Shadow and Rouge. But secretly, she smiled knowing What Knuckles really said. She started blushing as well.


	23. The Real Reason

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Real Reason**

After a while, Shadow and Rouge left to return to Shadow's hut to catch up on things. But Amy just remembered the main reason why they were here. She grabbed Sonic's arm gently, which made her blush a little. Even Sonic started blushing. But Amy shook off, and began to speak.

"Sonic! There's another reason why I am here." Amy started.

"Alright, Amy. What is the matter?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I have come to warn you. Prince Mephiles has formed a trap for you, to lour you into it. If you do, they'll capture you." Amy explained.

"What do they plan on doing?" Sonic asked.

"They are trying to lour you there by having an archery contest." Amy replied.

"An archery contest!" Sonic exclaimed with enthusiasm, when he heard that archery was involved.

"Sonic, this is serious! Their archer that they have hired is said to be unbeatable at it." Amy sternly told him.

"But an archery contest, and an unbeatable archer? This sounds interesting!" Sonic grinned.

"Sonic, please don't go! If you do that, you're in danger!" Amy pleaded.

"Oh, they won't have to know that it's me." Sonic explained.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles curiously asked.

"Well, I could disguise myself. I don't have to enter as myself." Sonic replied.

"Just don't get caught Sonic!" Amy pleaded.

"I won't. Don't you worry, my dear." Sonic responded.

"Hang on! Is that a blind man over there? He seems to be having trouble." Tikal thought.

Everyone turned to face the person, and it was Ray. Ray was using a branch as a cane, to help guide himself around. Then Sonic rushed over to him, to make sure that he was alright, and he was safe.

"Ray, what are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be doing this by yourself." Sonic told him.

"I'm sorry, Master Sonic. I was getting bored just laying around in camp. I was only wanting to go for a walk. I use to enjoy them a lot." Ray explained.

"It's alright. But just be careful." Sonic told him.

"I almost thought I have heard you talking to a lady, Master Sonic. Am I wrong to think so?" Ray asked, curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I was. Ray, this here is Maid Amelia Rose, and this here is Lady Tikal." Sonic introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ray." Amy greeted, as she shook ray's hand.

"Pleasure is mine, Madam." Ray greeted back. He also shook Tikal's hand.

"You ladies care to meet the rest of the camp? That's if you aren't already busy, of course." Sonic asked.

"Oh, no. I believe we have plenty of time." Amy replied.

"Yeah, I guess we could stay a little while longer." Tikal added.

"Well, then, shall we make our way?" Sonic asked, as he held his arm out towards Amy. Amy grabbed hold of him.

"Indeed we shall, good sir!" Amy replied, enthusiastically.

"Well Knuckles? Are you going to be a gentleman, and guide the lady to the camp?" Sonic teased him, with a wink. After that, he walked with Amy back to the camp.

"Oh, shut up, Sonic! Of course I can!" Knuckles yelled. Knuckles also looked at Ray.

"Don't worry about me, Knuckles. I can make my own way back. Even though I'm blind, I have a good sense of direction." Ray explained, as he made his way back to camp.

"Alright, Ray. Take care." Knuckles said. Tikal suddenly took hold of Knuckles' arm.

"Well then, Knuckles, are you going to be a gentleman, and help a lady to the camp?" Tikal asked, while smiling, and blushing a little. Knuckles gulped, and blushed deeply again. But he shook off, and snapped back into reality.

"Uh, yes Madam. Right this way." Knuckles told her, as they both walked towards the camp. Tikal giggled when she saw Knuckles blushing.

"I think he likes me!" Tikal thought to herself.

* * *

Back at the castle, Prince Mephiles again was counting his taxes. He was trying to wait very patiently for the posters of the archery contest to be made. About a minute later, Scourge has entered the room.

"Sire! The posters are ready to be published around Mobius." Scourge told him.

"Ah, great news, Scourge! Good man!" Mephiles responded.

"Fang has taken most of them, with a few of our men already, Sire." Scourge explained.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Mephiles asked.

"Well, he knew you wanted the news out there. So he acted immediately to make it done as soon as possible." Scourge finished.

"Ah, good. See? This is why I like that young Fang. I didn't even have to tell him once for him to do what he's meant to do." Mephiles mentioned.

"Well, he does what he can to serve you well, sire." Scourge told him.

"Indeed he does. Clever boy, that Fang. Anyway, do you have all the other things arranged? The targets? The bows? The Arrows? The gold arrow?" Mephiles asked impatiently.

"Three of the above have been fully taken care of. The gold arrow will be delivered here by morning." Scourge explained.

"Oh, good. I was hoping that'd be done sooner than later." Mephiles said in relief. After that, Fang made his way back into the room.

"Sire! The advertisement of the posters has now been accomplished." Fang explained.

"Excellent! Well done, Fang. Here, have some grapes!" Mephiles told him, as he chucked some grapes towards Fang, and he caught them.

"Thank you, sire." Fang thanked.

"But next time, could you bow when you walk in here?" Mephiles warned him.

"Oh, beg my pardon, sire." Fang apologized, as he bowed to Mephiles.

"Anything else you would like to be done, sire?" asked Scourge.

"No, not really. Just make sure that the gold arrow is delivered by tomorrow. That's about all I need for the competition. Also, I need a letter sent to my niece, as soon as possible. Understand?" Mephiles asked.

"Absolutely, sire." Scourge responded, as he bows, and then left the room.

"And you Fang..." Mephiles pointed at him. Fang stopped for the moment.

"Yes sire?" Fang asked.

"Get some target practice if you can, will you please?" Mephiles asked him.

"I will be onto doing so in the morning, sire. First thing." Fang replied, and bowed.

Then after that, Fang left the room to allow Mephiles to continue counting his taxes. After that, Mephiles chuckles evilly.


	24. A Night To Remember

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Night To Remember**

It has now been an hour later since Amy, Tikal and Rouge have arrived at the camp. Amy told Sonic the news about Mephiles, and Shadow has been reunited three years later with Rouge, who actually turned out to be his wife. At this moment, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Cream, Shadow and Rouge were sitting around a stove that was cooking a turkey.

"That's a lovely bird that's cooking right there! Hope it tastes better than it looks." Knuckles thought.

"A turkey? Of course it would, Knuckles. It's one of the best foods in the world!" Tails chuckled.

"Well we'll have to wait until it's done." Sonic stated.

"How did you get all of this food anyway? I thought you didn't have any, because Prince Mephiles took everything." Tikal curiously asked.

"It's one of our men here. Friar Espio. He has had a lot of them stored, after Mephiles took his church away." Sonic explained.

"Oh! Well, that was rather nice of him." Amy complimented.

"Yeah. He definitely gave these people hope." Tails stated. Knuckles however was looking at Shadow and Rouge. Rouge laid her head on Shadow's shoulder, and Shadow had an arm around her shoulders. They were fast asleep.

"Well, it's nice to see the lovely couple reunited, at last." Knuckles stated.

"Absolutely. Shadow was so lost without her. I'd never want to be in the same situation as he was." Tails added.

"You'll never have to, Tails. Because I refuse to go anywhere." Cream told him.

She then kissed his cheek. Tails smiled after that. Then everyone heard music playing from Vector, which sounded like a ballad. This sounded like the kind of song to dance to. Everyone was having the same idea.

"Nice tune playing here. Cream, you care to dance?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely, love." Cream replied. After that, they walked towards the music, and started slow dancing. After that, Knuckles and Tikal looked at each other.

"You care to da..." they both nearly asked in unison. Noticing that they were going to ask the same question. They both chuckled after that.

"Guess that already answered that question. Shall we?" Knuckles asked, as he held his arm out.

"Gladly!" Tikal replied. After that, she took Knuckles' arm, and made their way to their space for their dance. After that, it was only Sonic and Amy left. Shadow and Rouge were still sleeping.

"Well, just the two of us left." Sonic teased. Amy chuckles. Sonic stands up, and extends his hand towards Amy.

"May I have this dance?" Sonic asked. Amy smiles.

"I would love to." Amy replied.

And then after that, Sonic and Amy made their way to their space for their dance. The song went on for around six minutes, and it was the most beautiful tune that anyone has ever heard. Vector was playing his gittern, while Espio was singing lead vocals. Which he surprisingly has a really amazing singing voice.

As the song slowly was coming to an end, Tails was staring into Cream's beautiful brown eyes. And he could not help himself from leaning his head close to hers, and passionately kissed her lips. It always felt like their first time kissing. Knuckles and Tikal looked on.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet, Knuckles?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah, kinda makes me wish that I had someone to do that with." Knuckles randomly stated.

But the thing about that statement, is that Knuckles did not notice that he said it out loud. Tikal looked back at Knuckles. She was so concerned why Knuckles said that out loud. Did he share the same feelings that she has for him? She knew it was now or never.

"Well, why don't I volunteer for that request?" Tikal blushed. Knuckles looked at Tikal in surprise.

"What was that you said there?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"Well, I'm kind of having the same thought as you. In fact, when I saw you for the first time, I have felt something in my heart that I have never felt before." Tikal explained. Knuckles was surprised, and blushed.

"Wow! Really? Funny enough, now you've mentioned that Tikal, the feelings are actually quite mutual." Knuckles stated back. Now it was Tikal who was surprised.

"You do?!" Tikal asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do." Knuckles stated, seriously.

After that, Knuckles and Tikal looked into each others eyes deeply. Their hearts were beating faster as they were getting closer. And as soon as they got close to one another, their lips finally made contact with each other, and kissed passionately.

This was also Knuckles and Tikal's first kiss that they've ever had. They have never thought that this day could happen. As soon as they kissed, they've finally found out what those hidden feelings were towards each other. It was a magic word called 'love'. Sonic and Amy looked on at this moment.

"Wow! Never knew Knuckles would be into those kind of emotions." Sonic thought. Amy looked at Sonic.

"Even men like him can find the one." Amy told him.

"But it just seemed so quick." Sonic thought again.

"Of course. It's something that is called 'love at first sight'. I even told Tikal that she can even have a man. She thought she couldn't, because she's a maid of honour." Amy explained.

"Oh, I see." Sonic thought.

After that, Sonic and Amy looked into each others eyes deeply. Sonic then proceeded to moved his head closer to Amy's. But Amy all of a sudden turned her head, and looked away from Sonic. Sonic was so confused.

"I'm sorry, Sonic! I can't!" Amy stated. After that, she ran off.

"Huh?! Amy, wait!" Sonic called out, as he ran after her.

Some people looked on in confusion. They were wondering what this was all about. This was very bizarre that this even happened. Why did Amy turn down Sonic trying to kiss him? And what did she mean that she can't?


	25. One Surprising Confession

**Chapter Twenty-Three: One Surprising Confession**

Amy was running deep into the forest, but Sonic was also chasing after her. He finally caught up to her, and gently grabbed her. He was just curious to know why she ran off in such a hurry.

"Amy, please stop! What is this about?" Sonic asked. Amy was in tears.

"I'm sorry, Sonic! But I'm just so confused!" Amy shrieked.

"About what?" Sonic curiously asked.

"This confession! These feelings I have towards you! I feel attracted to you, but my heart already belongs to another!" Amy screamed.

"Another?!" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Yes, Sonic! And the sad part was, he never even told me what his name was!" Amy explained, in tears.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"As a young girl, I met this boy. We started to like one another a lot. But he never told me his name. All he left was his initials on the tree, in my back yard." Amy sobbed.

"What were those initials?" Sonic curiously asked.

"His initials were S-L." Amy replied. Sonic was surprised.

"S-L?!" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Yes, why?" Amy asked.

"Funny enough, when I was a child, I remembered this girl I liked to. And we marked out initials on a tree. My initials are S-L, and hers was A-R." Sonic explained. Amy looked at him in surprise.

"What did she look like?!" Amy asked demandingly.

"From what I remember, she had pink fur like yours. And jade green eyes like yours. In fact, coming to think of it, she has the same initials as you." Sonic explained, as he stared right into Amy's eyes.

"And my childhood crush had blue fur like yours too. And those emerald green eyes. And he also has the same initials as you." Amy responded. Sonic moved his head towards Amy's face.

"Amy, I think I know what that girl's name is." Sonic thought.

"Well, what was her name?" Amy asked, curiously.

"I think her name was... Amelia Rose!" Sonic responded enthusiastically.

"Then, it is true!" Amy exclaimed.

"What is?!" Sonic curiously asked.

"That boy in my childhood, it was you! Because he was the son of Lord Loxley! Do you have any brothers?" Amy asked.

"Why? What does that have to do anything?" Sonic again curiously asked.

"Please tell me! Do you have brothers?" Amy demandingly asked.

"No! I do not. I am a lonely child. No brothers, no sisters, just me and my mother and father." Sonic replied.

"Then it is you! S-L, it makes sense! You're the son of Lord Loxley, and as you're a lonely child, I now know that boy was you, Sonic of Loxley!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic smiled in relief.

"Well, I guess we can say that we've found each other." Sonic stated.

"Yes, we have. And about bloody time!" Amy stated.

And then all of a sudden, she forced her lips on Sonic's. This surprised Sonic for that moment, but as the kiss continued, Sonic slowly closed his eyes, and sank into that deep passionate kiss. This was also their very first passionate kiss, it was more than what they expected it to be. They then broke the kiss, and embraced one another closely. Amy was in tears of joy.

"I've waited so long to see you again! I thought you've forgotten about me!" Amy sobbed. Even Sonic has emotional tears flowing from his eyes.

"Forget about you?! Now how on earth would I do that? I have also searched for you all my life! And I'm glad that I have, because I've lost my father, and I could not afford to lose you, if I haven't already." Sonic sobbed.

"I love you, Sonic of Loxley! I really do!" Amy told him honestly.

"And I love you too, Amelia Rose! Not a day has gone by where you have not left my mind." Sonic responded.

After that, they leaned in for another passionate kiss. They also embraced one another closely. They were both in emotionally happy tears, because their commitment to one another has never died since they were children. They broke the kiss again.

"You have a hut, don't you?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes, I do have a hut. Why do you ask?" Sonic curiously asked.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I'm not going home tonight, I think I'll spend the night here." Amy responded. Sonic smiled warmly.

"I would love that very much." Sonic replied.

After that, Sonic picked up Amy bridal style, and Amy giggled. And after that, Sonic walked back towards the camp. Sonic was not only making their way towards the camp, but he was also making their way towards their hut. Amy saw Tikal and Knuckles embracing.

"Tikal, change of plan! We're spending the night here!" Amy called out to her.

"Fine with me, dear!" Tikal responded, agreeing with her.

"Great seeing them together, now." Amy thought.

"And it's also great seeing Shadow being reunited with his wife." Sonic added.

"And also, it's wonderful that I have finally found you." Amy finished. Sonic brought his face closer to Amy's.

"I'm grateful for that too, my love." Sonic responded.

"I love you so much, Sonic!" Amy told him, passionately.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic told her back, in the same tone.

And after that, they both share another passionate kiss. And they have also made it into the hut. Ray was also sitting around that area. And smiled for some unknown reason. He was very pleased about something.

"Even though I can not see it, I can very well feel, and hear it. Well done on finding her, Master Sonic." Ray stated.

So now everything seems perfect for some people. But the question now is, what does this mean for the archery contest? The two prizes were a golden arrow, and a kiss from Amy. But by the situation here, Sonic looks as if he's already stolen one of those prizes.


	26. The Prize Has Finally Arrived

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Prize Has Finally Arrived**

The next morning back at the castle, Mephiles decided to take a break from counting his taxes, and have a few drinks with Scourge. They were waiting patiently for the prize to be delivered. Also, Fang was away into a field getting some target practice with his archery kit.

"Oh, sire! It will indeed arrive. You'll see. It will arrive today, as I have been informed of this yesterday." Scourge explained.

"I know, Scourge. I know. But I just need to make sure it actually gets delivered first, otherwise my plan will be tarnished." Mephiles explained.

"But why do you need this arrow, if all we are doing is plotting to capture Loxley?" Scourge curiously asked.

"Well we need to make it look convincing, otherwise they'll think we're making it up." Mephiles told him.

"Ah, right." Scourge responded.

"And of course, who could ever forget the kiss from my dear niece? Nobody would miss that opportunity. Not even Loxley." Mephiles stated.

"Precisely, sire. I think he does have some kind of feelings towards her. You know? Remember the party last month? Remember the way they looked at one another?" Scourge reminded.

"Exactly, Scourge! That was the main reason I added that as a reward, because I knew that not even Loxley would turn down that offer." Mephiles explained.

"And what a brilliant idea it is indeed, sire!" Scourge complimented.

"Well thank you, Scourge." Mephiles thanked.

"Fang should be home by now, sire." Scourge told him.

"Indeed he is. And hopefully, he has not lost any skills due to retirement." Mephiles hoped.

"I don't think he'll be rusty at it, sire. Because once you have learned something, it is very impossible to forget them." Scourge explained.

"I suppose you are right, my good man. We'll just have to wait and see, once Fang returns." Mephiles again hoped.

After this discussion they were having, the main doors have opened, and in came Fang. He was back after his target practice. He was looking so confident after he walked in. Mephiles and Scourge were both very curious about why he seemed so confident.

"Greetings, Fang. How did target practice go?" Scourge asked him.

"My target practice actually went pretty well. And I have to say, I've still got it!" Fang confidently stated.

"Oh! You did that well then?" Mephiles asked.

"Yeah, never missed a single shot." Fang replied.

"You sure about this?" Mephiles asked, not convinced.

Fang then got his bow off his back, and then took out an arrow. He walked towards the balcony, and looked at an apple tree. Mephiles and Scourge walked towards the balcony with him. He was aiming for the target that was placed right in front of it. He then places the arrow on the bow, pulls the arrow as far back as he can, and then releases it. The arrow was fired at fast speed, and the arrow hit the bullseye on the target. Scourge and Mephiles were stunned in surprise.

"That answer your question, sire?" Fang smiled.

"Indeed it does, my boy!" Mephiles responded in surprise.

"Amazing!" Scourge thought.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." Fang thanked.

"Loxley is going to have so much fun with you, in this competition. This will be the greatest challenge in his entire life." Scourge thought.

"He's going to have a hard time winning this one. Especially if he wants to win a kiss from Maid Amelia." Mephiles stated.

"Oh! And speaking of which sire, while I was on my way back in, a delivery has been given to me, to give to you." Fang explained. Mephiles turned his attention to Fang.

"Really?! So is it?! Is it the golden arrow?!" Mephiles asked impatiently. Fang pulled out the delivery, and there it was.

"Indeed it is, sire! And what a beauty this is too." Fang complimented.

"Ah, excellent!" Mephiles exclaimed, as he took the arrow off Fang's hand.

"My, my, sire! It is so shiny, I can even see my reflection through this!" Scourge complimented, in surprise.

"Precisely, my good man! Now because we have finally got this in our possession, this competition will be more convincing. And people shall not complain that what we say is untrue." Mephiles explained.

"They would be fools to think so, sire." Fang stated.

"Indeed, Fang. The arrow will be given to whoever wins, but I doubt anyone would be able to beat you, Fang." Mephiles explained.

"But what about Loxley, sire? Should you forget that he's the finest archer in all the land?" Scourge asked curiously.

"Yes, in all the land, Scourge. But he's not what I am. The finest archer all around the globe. I have won many championships in my archery career." Fang explained.

"Exactly, Scourge. So this means, Loxley cannot win. No gold arrow, and no kiss from Amelia." Mephiles chuckled evilly.

"Yes, sire. My apologies for doubting you." Scourge bowed.

"It's alright, Scourge. Just mind though, Sonic may be a great archer, but Fang is more experienced. Experience is the key, not just the skills." Fang explained.

"And this Scourge, is the very reason he will win." Mephiles added.

"Yes sire. Now what do you propose we do until then?" Scourge asked out of curiosity.

"Well, all you can do now is wait until the contest officially starts. It shall be a fun day when this happens, especially for us. Because that is when we will finally be rid of that hedgehog!" Mephiles stated confidently.

"And he will be, sire. I guarantee it. I will not allow that hedgehog to win. I get the kiss, and I can get the arrow as well, right?" Fang asked, curiously.

"I am a man of my word, Fang. The winner gets the golden arrow." Mephiles smiled.

"Thank you sire. I shall now rest. I'll be in my quarters, whenever you need me." Fang told them. He bows, and then leaves the room.

"Farewell, Fang!" Mephiles responded.

"And I shall train the guards. Get them organised to capture Loxley." Scourge told him, as he bows, and exits the room.

"Alright, Scourge. And Sonic of Loxley, this will be the end of you! The end of a hero, the last of the Loxleys, and the last of Sonic Hood!" Mephiles stated, as he laughs evilly. The laugh echoes around the castle.


	27. I'd Do It For You

**Chapter Twenty-Five: I'd Do It For You**

Back in the camp located in Sherwood Forest, The villagers were just waking up. Inside one of the huts was Sonic, who was slowly waking up. As soon as his eyes slowly opened, he yawned and stretched. He then sighs as he sits up, and sits on the side of the bed. He then remembered something.

"Oh my! I had a really lovely dream last night. When I saw an angel, and she told me she loved me. And I've spent all night with her. I hope I'm not hungover again." Sonic hoped. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around Sonic's neck gently.

"And lucky for you, that dream was a reality." Amy teased, and kissed his cheek. Sonic was surprised.

"Wow! Really? You mean to tell me that wasn't a dream last night?" Sonic teased.

"Nope! I was that angel you met last night. I was the little girl you remembered as a child. I was the woman you told that you loved her." Amy reminded him. Sonic then turns to hold her close.

"And I still do." Sonic responded. After that, they share a passionate kiss. It did not matter how many time they kiss, it always feels like the first time.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, Sonic and Amy were now fully awake, and emerged from the hut. They saw everyone else is now awake, and making their breakfast. Shadow was sitting with Rouge, Knuckles was with Tikal, and Tails was with Cream.

"Ready for breakfast, Amy?" Sonic asked her.

"Indeed." Amy replied. Sonic holds Amy's hand, and walks towards the stove that was cooking.

"Also, there's a rule we have here in Sherwood Forest." Sonic told Amy.

"And what rule is this?" Amy curiously asked.

"The rule is this. Whoever enters the forest, can not leave." Sonic teases. Amy giggles.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm wanted by you." Amy smiles.

"And why would I not want you here?" Sonic smiles. They both chuckled, and made their way to have breakfast.

* * *

 **(Tails and Cream)**

"I'll tell you what, I'm still finding it difficult to believe that we have been married for over three years." Tails thought.

"And what a lovely three years it's been." Cream smiled.

"I could not have it any other way. We may have lost our homes and our money, but at least I still have you." Tails stated in a happy tone.

"And you never will lose me, Tails." Cream told him. After that, they share a loving kiss, and continued their breakfast.

* * *

 **(Knuckles and Tikal)**

"What a night last night was." Knuckles thought.

"You're telling me. I had no idea that you and I share the same feeling for one another." Tikal responded.

"Well, I would have told you sooner, but I was worried in case you didn't feel the same way." Knuckles explained. Tikal placed a hand on Knuckles' face.

"I was on the same boat as you. But the only things that matters is that we know now." Tikal told him, as she kissed his lips.

"Yeah, that's all that matters. I love you Tikal." Knuckles told her with a smile.

"I love you too, Knuckles." Tikal replied, smiling. After that, they continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

 **(Shadow and Rouge)**

"Breakfast was lovely." Rouge complimented.

"Indeed it was." Shadow responded. Rouge looked at Shadow, as she noticed something wasn't right with him.

"Shadow, are you alright? You're not yourself today." Rouge asked.

"Well, life was just hard without you. I really thought that you would have forgotten about me." Shadow stated.

"But why would you think that, darling?" asked Rouge in curiosity.

"Well, I've been locked up in prison for over three years. And I was scared in case you'd forget about me, even if I managed to escape." Shadow explained sadly.

"Shadow! You are my husband, I would never forget about you. That's why I married you. You have risked everything for me, and saved my life. I could never forget you for that." Rouge told him.

"And I'm glad that you haven't. The past three years, I've tried finding was to escape. That was when Sonic came to help. Without him, I would never be able to find you." Shadow told her. Rouge smiled.

"And I am glad that he did. I love you Shadow." Rouge said to him. Shadow smiled back.

"I love you too, Rouge. You know that, right?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I do. Why?" Rouge thought.

"Well, until this war is over, I advise that you stay with Amy and Tikal just to keep you safe. I cannot risk you getting hurt." Shadow sadly stated. But Rouge kissed Shadow passionately on the lips. They then brake the kiss.

"Don't worry about that. I will do. And after this is over, then we can plan our happy future together. Exactly the way we planned it before." Rouge told him, confidently. They both smiled. And after that, they decided to go for a walk.

* * *

 **(Sonic and Amy)**

"Sonic, are you really sure you want to enter this contest? Aren't you at least a bit scared?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"Well, of course I'm scared. But like I said, they won't have to know it's me." Sonic explained.

"You mentioned about a disguise. But how will I know it's you?" Amy asked.

"You'll know it's me. Just look out for the man who's just as skilled as that unbeatable archer." Sonic replied.

"But I don't want you getting killed, Sonic. I would not be able to live with myself, if anything happened to you." Amy sobbed, with a sad tear flowing from her eyes. Sonic wiped her tears away.

"I will not get killed, Amy. I promise. And when I win this contest, I'm not just doing this for me, or for my future. I'd do it for you." Sonic told her, confidently.

Sonic then kissed her passionately on the lips. Sonic was so very confident about this contest, that he wanted to make absolutely sure that Amy believed him. And the passionate kiss seemed to do the trick, as Amy sank into the kiss deeper.

* * *

About an hour later, it was time for Amy, Tikal and Rouge to go home. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were walking the three ladies to their horses. First, Knuckles lifted Tikal onto her horse.

"Now Knuckles, you be careful with this war. I'd much rather have you alive, if we plan on our future." Tikal teased.

"I will Tikal. Don't you worry." Knuckles responded, while chuckling.

"I love you, Knuckles." Tikal told him.

"I love you too, Tikal." Knuckles replied. They share another passionate kiss. Shadow then helps Rouge by lifting her onto the horse.

"Stay safe, my love." Rouge told Shadow.

"I will, honey. Don't worry about me. Just stay safe." Shadow responded.

"I love you, Shadow. And I always will." Rouge told him.

"I love you too, Rouge. Forever and always." Shadow replied. After that, he and Rouge shared a passionate kiss. And last but not least, Sonic helps Amy by listing her up, and placing her onto her horse.

"You better win that contest, Sonic." Amy teased. Sonic chuckles at that statement.

"I will, don't you worry." Sonic told her.

"Also, promise me you won't get killed." Amy seriously told him.

"Amy, I am sworn never to lie. I promise you that I will not get myself killed." Sonic told her honestly.

"I love you, Sonic of Loxley." Amy told him.

"I love you too, Maid Amelia Rose." replied Sonic.

After that, they both also shared a passionate kiss. After they break the kiss, Amy, Tikal and Rouge turned around, and made their way out of the Sherwood Forest, and on their way home. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow stood side by side, as they watched the women leave.

"Well, there they go." Tails stated.

"Shame. I was starting to love that feeling I have felt for Tikal. Love made me feel a lot stronger." Knuckles explained.

"Keep hold of that love, Knuckles. Never let her go, ever. Otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You love your Tikal, just like how I love my Rouge." Shadow advised. Sonic tapped Shadow's shoulder.

"You see? I told you we'd find her." Sonic told him. Shadow smiles.

"So what do we do now?" Tails thought.

"We'll keep training the men, until next Monday. If anything goes wrong that day, it's time to go to war!" Sonic told them. Everyone agreed.


	28. The Archery Contest

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Archery Contest**

Next Monday has finally arrived, and today is the day of the archery contest. People were making their way in to watch, and Mephiles and Scourge have already taken their seats. Mephiles and Scourge were very surprised at how many people have actually turned up for this contest.

"Quite crowded today." Mephiles stated.

"You're not wrong there, sire. Never expected this many people to show up." Scourge responded.

"Well, we have Fang back in the game, a huge crowed, the gold arrow, and now we are just waiting for my niece to finally show up." Mephiles explained.

"Well, I'm sure she'll show up sooner than later, sire. I mean, she's one of the rewards of the show. It'd be disrespectful of her not to show up." Scourge told him.

"Now, now, Scourge! Let's not talk so harsh about my niece. You forget that she's still young, and has a lot to learn." Mephiles told him.

"Yes sire." Scourge replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, making their way here, please welcome, Maid Amelia Rose!" the announcer called out.

After that, Mephiles and Scourge looked on, and saw that Amy was making her way towards the stands. She was also accompanied by Tikal, and Rouge. They were waving to the audience, as the audience applaud loudly. The three of them curtsied toward Mephiles.

"Welcome, ladies. I see you two have bought a friend?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes, Uncle Mephiles. This is my dear friend, Rouge." Amy introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sire." Rouge nervously introduced. Scourge grabbed a hold of Rouge's hand, and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. Also, why are there only four seats here?! SCOURGE!" Mephiles yelled. With that, it jump scared Scourge out of his seat, and stood up straight.

"Uh, yes sire?!" Scourge replied.

"Fetch another seat for this stand, now!" Mephiles demanded. Scourge then bows.

"Yes, sire! Right away, sire!" Scourge responded, as he turned around, and made his way to find another seat.

"Do beg my pardon, Madam. He can be a bit clumsy sometimes." Mephiles apologised.

"It's alright, sire." Rouge responded. After that, Scourge returned with another seat.

"Your seat, mademoiselle!" Scourge introduced, as he placed it down on the stand.

"Thank you very much, sir!" Rouge thanked. After that everyone took a seat.

"Now, announcer! Whenever you are ready, you may begin the contest!" Mephiles told him.

"Yes, sire!" the announcer replied, with a bow.

"This should be a fun contest." Scourge stated. The announcer then proceeded to start the contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the archery contest! This is hosted by the Prince himself, and the next king of Mobius, Prince Mephiles. And along with him, is Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius. Also along with Maid Amelia Rose, and her Lady in Waiting, Lady Tikal, and..." he cut himself off, and made his way towards Rouge.

"I'm sorry, Madam. But what is your name?" he asked, curiously.

"Rouge. Just Rouge." she replied. The announcer went back to talking to the audience.

"And along with them, is Rouge! Now, without further delay, we will now introduce to you, the participants of the contest!" he announces.

After that announcement, the challengers made their way into the field. One of them was indeed, Fang of Gisbourne. The rest of the competitors are people they have never seen before. This really got Amy thinking.

"Wait a minute, where is Sonic?!" Amy secretly whispered to Tikal.

"I have no idea. He said he was going to be here, but he's not." Tikal responded.

"He might be one of those guys, because he mentioned about disguising himself." Rouge added. Mephiles was now curious about the conversation they were having.

"And may I ask, what are you ladies talking about over there?" Mephiles asked.

"Uh, we were just complimenting the men that are playing." Amy replied, lying.

"Yeah, we were just just thinking on who may win this." Tikal added.

"So many choices." Rouge finished. Mephiles chuckles.

"Indeed there is. It's a difficult contest." Mephiles replied, in sarcasm. But Scourge was also curious.

"Sire, I do not see Loxley anywhere." Scourge stated.

"Yes, that is most very peculiar. He probably was scared of competing." Mephiles thought.

"Yes probably. But why do I get a sneaky suspicion that he is here somewhere?" Scourge thought to himself.

"... and here we have, archery legend who has come out of retirement for one day only. Ladies and Gentlemen, Fang of Gisbourne!" the announcer introduced, but the audience were booing him, because they know he works for Scourge.

"Disrespectful, imbeciles!" Scourge snarled.

"Keep calm, Scourge. They're just jealous." Mephiles told him.

"And last but not least, here we have an old man, who does not want his real name to be known for some unknown reason. So for today, we shall refer him as Sir Anonymous!" the announcer introduced, and the audience started cheering.

"Wait a second, why are they cheering for somebody who doesn't reveal his name?!" Mephiles asked crossly.

"People like mystery people, sire. I have no idea why." Scourge replied.

"Ah! Whatever!" Mephiles stated angrily. Even the girls were wonder who that man was.

"Competitors! Get your archery kits ready, take your aim, and FIRE!" the announcer yelled.

After that, the archers shot their arrows towards the targets. The only way to get eliminated is if one archer either hits the spot further away from the bullseye, or if they miss the target all together. They all continued to play, until a lot of people were eliminated. There were now three people left. Including Fang and the anonymous old man.

While this competition continued, people were so surprised that this old man could play archery as well as he can. He actually made it towards the final three. People were wondering how this was even possible. It didn't seem real that an old man can play archery this well, at his age. At this point, one of the men placed his fire, but hit the part next to the bullseye.

"Ah, better luck next time, mate!" Fang told him, as he shot his arrow towards the target, and hit the bullseye. The man felt upset about this, but the old man tapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my friend. You gave it your all, that's all that mattered." he told him. The man smiled warmly.

"Thank you, sir." he thanked. And then walked away.

"Right Fang, let's do this!" the old man stated confidentially.

"Right, easy there, old timer! By the way you are acting, you act like you're better than Sonic Hood." Fang complimented.

"Sonic Hood, you say?! Well, I'll be! I mean, I'm a pretty good archer, and everything. But I'm nowhere near as good as he is!" he exclaimed excitedly.

After he said that, he fired another arrow towards the target. And as the arrow flew its way towards the target, it actually split Fang's arrow in half, and hit the exact same spot as what Fang hit. Fang was in absolute disbelief. Mephiles was also in disbelief.

"WHAT?! This is not supposed to happen! Who is this man?! And why is he this good?! It makes no bloody sense!" Mephiles snapped. But Scourge stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at, Scourge?! This is no laughing matter!" Mephiles snarled at him.

"Because, I think I have just found out the reason why he's this good." Scourge replied with confidence.

"Really?! Who?!" Mephiles asked, impatiently.

"You'll see." Scourge responded, with a huge grin on his face.


	29. I Name You, the Winner?

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Name You, the Winner?**

The competition still continues, with everyone being very confused at the situation. An arching legend like Fang of Gisbourne, is being close to outmatched by an old man. An old man that nobody has ever seen before in their lives. But the only one who was confident of who he is, was Scourge. He just continued watching it, and refused to care at this point who wins and loses.

"Scourge, you can't be serious!" Mephiles though.

"I'm absolutely positive!" Scourge smirked, with a chuckle. The women were curious.

"What is he so confident about?" Rouge thought.

"Probably notices something, I guess." Tikal responded.

"Doesn't change the fact that I have to kiss someone, who is not Sonic!" Amy said disappointingly. Back at the game, the target was moved back five paces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the target is now moved back five paces. Whoever is the closest to the centre in this round, wins the contest." the announcer explained.

"Well, it's time for the final shot, old man! Just don't break your hip trying this distance!" Fang mocked. The old man just chuckles.

"Watch you mouth there, Sonny. You may just regret those words coming out of your mouth." the old man said to himself.

After that, Fang made his way in the position to make his shot. He aimed the arrow as carefully as he could. As soon as he got the right aim that he needed, he pulled the arrow as far back as he could, and then released it. The arrow flew very far, and very fast. And then the arrow hit the target, it just hit the edge of the bullseye. Fang chuckles to himself.

"Now, beat that one, old timer!" Fang mocked again. The old man just chuckles.

"Alright then, I will." he says confidentially. Fang then just glared at him in disbelief. How is he this confident?

"Are you serious? You really think that you can beat me?!" Fang snapped.

"I don't think that I can." he replied. Fang then chuckles.

"I knew it!" he laughs.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. I don't think I can. I KNOW I can!" he replied, with so much enthusiasm. Again, Fang glared at him in disbelief.

"No! This can not be! I refuse to lose to an old man! I won't allow this to happen! My REPUTATION is on the LINE! AND MY WINNING STREAK!" Fang yelled in anger.

As the old man stood in position to take his shot, Fang sneaks behind him. And as the old man was just about ready to take his shot, Fang took his bow out, and tapped the old man's legs to throw him off balance, and lose concentration when he fired it. The arrow shot straight upwards.

"Oh, come on! That's cheating!" Tikal shrieked.

"He can't do that! Sort it out!" Rouge added.

"Utterly ridiculous!" Amy finished.

"Hey, Fang! You cannot be doing that! That is against the rules!" the announcer yelled at him.

But all of a sudden, the old man pulled out another arrow, and shot that upwards towards the arrow that was flying upwards. The arrow chasing the one further away caught up, and tapped the one further away. The arrow started flipping around, and then aimed downwards.

The arrow came down like a shooting star, and the further it went down, the faster it went. And when it reached the bottom, it directly hit the bullseye of the target. The other arrow that Sonic shot also came down, and split the arrow on the target, and landed on the exact same spot. Fang again was in disbelief. His winning streak finally came to an end.

"NO! NO!" Fang screamed.

"Oh wow!" Amy complimented in surprise.

"Never seen anything like that before!" Tikal added.

"Simply amazing!" Rouge finished.

"NO! HE WON THE CONTEST! REMIND ME TO HAVE FANG HANGED AFTER THIS!" Mephiles yelled in frustration. But Scourge just smiled at this.

"No need to do that, sire. I have him right where I want him. Get ready!" Scourge demanded, as he turns to one of his guards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner of the contest, SIR ANONYMOUS!" the announcer called out, as the audience applauded at his victory.

"Got you now! ARREST HIM!" Scourge called out.

And out of nowhere, a group of guards ambushed the old man, and held him down. When they held him down, they tied him up. Scourge was laughing evilly. Mephiles turned to Scourge confused.

"Scourge! What is the meaning of this?!" Mephiles demanded an answer.

"You'll see sire. Guards, remove that hat!" Scourge demanded.

And after that, one guards grabbed a hold off the old man's hat, and pulled it straight off him. And to everyone's surprise, this person was not an old man at all. He was a young blue hedgehog, with emerald coloured eyes. Amy shrieked in surprise.

"SONIC?!" Amy exclaimed, scared.

"Now Loxley, if you're going to disguise yourself, make sure you tie your quills up properly before doing so. And also, your skills was a big give away. An old man playing archery?! You must be joking!" Scourge mocked, as he laughs evilly. Mephiles laughs with him.

"Scourge, you clever man! Sonic of Loxley, I hereby entrance you to a sudden, instant, and even immediate death!" Mephiles yelled. Amy was not having any of this, and she has tears welling in her eyes. Tikal and Rouge were trying their best to comfort her.

"Uncle Mephiles, please don't do this! He doesn't deserve this! Please, have mercy!" Amy pleaded.

"You're feeling rather emotional, my dear niece. Why should I?" Mephiles asked.

"Because... I love him!" Amy sobbed.

"Love him?" Mephiles asked in curiosity.

"Yes!" Amy sobbed again.

"And does this prisoner return your love?" Mephiles asked, impatiently. Amy looked at Sonic, who was helpless at this point. Surrounded by guards, all tied up.

"Sonic?!" Amy questioned, as more sad tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Amy, my darling. There are no words to express how much I love you. I love you, more than life itself." Sonic replied, as he too has sad tears flowing from his eyes.

Oh, how romantic is this? I have not seen anything so beautiful, in all my life. But the rules still stands! Traitors to the crown, MUST DIE!" Mephiles yelled. Sonic grew irritated at that statement.

"What are you talking about 'traitors to the crown'?! You know fine well that crown belongs to King Silver! LONG LIVE KING SILVER!" Sonic called out. After that, the audience in the crowd were also chanting "LONG LIVE KING SILVER!". This made Mephiles grow irritated.

"SILENCE! SILVER IS DEAD! NOW GUARDS, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Mephiles demanded. One guard made his way towards Sonic with a huge axe. He was getting ready to decapitate Sonic's head with it. This made Amy cry even more.

"No! PLEASE STOP!" she screamed. All of a sudden, an arrow shot the guard carrying the axe. Everyone gasped at that.

"WHAT?!" Mephiles yelled.

"What on earth has happened?!" Scourge questioned in anger.

"We, have happened!" a voice called out. Suddenly, three figures jumped off the roof of the stand that Mephiles, Scourge, Amy, Tikal and Rouge were sitting at. This was a huge surprise for Amy, Tikal and Rouge.

"Oh my word! It's Tails!" Amy exclaimed.

"And my Shadow!" Rouge also exclaimed.

"And Knuckles!" Tikal finished, in surprise.


	30. You Want A Battle, Here's A War!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: You Want A Battle, Here's A War!**

Sonic has just been captured by guards, and is now defenceless, and tied up. Sonic was just about to be executed here he stands, but that was when Tails, Knuckles and Shadow came and saved the day. One of them shot an arrow at one of the guards, and killed him. They were now confronting Mephiles and his men.

"You fools! How dare you interfere this execution! Who are you, men?!" Mephiles asked demandingly.

"Oh, do beg my pardon. I'm Knuckles Little, or you can say Little Knux. Don't let the size fool you though." Knuckles warned him.

"And I am Tails Scarlett." Tails replied.

"And I am Shadow." he also replied.

"Now the main question! What are you three doing here?! Scourge demandingly asked.

"We are here to stop you, and your evil ways! What you have done to this place is unforgiving! AND WE WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Knuckles yelled.

"It has been going on for too long, AND WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT! WE'RE SICK OF IT!" Tails added.

"So, you have two choices! There's the easy way, or the hard way! The choice is yours!" Shadow stated. Mephiles and Scourge just chuckles at that statement.

"We get choices, do we?" Mephiles mockingly asked.

"And what are these choices then?!" Scourge demandingly asked.

"Well, the easy way is to release Sonic, surrender the crown, give back the homes and money you stole, and nobody gets harmed!" Tails explained one side.

"Or, you can take the hard way! Which is you stay as the arrogant bully you have been, since King Silver's absent, and prepare yourself for a battle!" Knuckles explained the other half of the deal. Mephiles and Scourge just laughs evilly again.

"A battle, you say?! Really?! You and what army?!" Mephiles mocked.

"THIS ONE!" Shadow replied sternly. After that, the entire of Sonic's Merry Men arrived on the scene. It was the exact same amount as Mephiles' and Scourge's army. But one again, they laughed evilly.

"You're a comedian, aren't you?! POOR people?! Any more jokes you like to give?!" Scourge again mocked.

"So, you're choice is the hard way, is it?!" Shadow asked, impatiently.

"Indeed it is. I'll let you test your skills, at least." Mephiles said in sarcasm.

"Very well! You want a battle, HERE'S A WAR!" Knuckles yelled.

And after he made that statement, he and the Merry Men charged towards the guards, and began fighting them with swords. They killed the ones closer to Sonic first. Sonic stands up, jumps in the air to bring his hands in front of him, and made his way towards Shadow.

"Shadow, cut me loose!" Sonic yelled.

After that, Shadow used his sword to cut the rope that Sonic was tied together with. Sonic grabbed a random dead guard's sword, and used it to fight along side with the Merry Men. From how the fight was going, they seemed evenly matched. Knuckles and Shadow didn't care who they were fighting, Tails was fighting with Fang, and Sonic made his way towards the audience.

"EVERYONE, ESCAPE FROM HERE, NOW! THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Sonic told them.

After that, the people escaped. Sonic then made his way back into the fight, and joined in. Mephiles and Scourge were getting very worried at this moment. They underestimated these men.

"Now what, sire?!" Scourge curiously asked.

"I'll tell you what we do! You kidnap Amelia, and hide her in the castle!" Mephiles demanded.

"Why, sire?!" Scourge curiously asked.

"BECAUSE IT'LL DISTRACT HIM, YOU IDIOT! He won't fight straight, if he notices his love is missing! NOW GO!" Mephiles told him.

"Right away, sire! Sorry dear, just following orders!" Scourge told her, as he grabs her, and carries her to the castle.

"AH! LET ME GO, YOU MONSTER!" Amy shrieked.

"AMY!" both Tikal and Rouge yelled.

Back at the fight, Tails and Fang were battling out. Fang then took advantage, and kicked Tails in the stomach. Tails then collapsed on the floor. Fang just laughs evilly towards him.

"Well, Mr. Scarlett! Thought you could outmatch me?! How it makes me laugh! Now, time for you, to go to sleep!" Fang stated.

After that, he then raised his sword up. But Tails on the other hand took out a knife hidden in his cloak, threw it, and it got Fang in the heart. Fang was gasping in pain, and he collapsed to the ground, and breathed his final breath. The Merry Men kept on fighting, until there were either no guards left, or some retreated, because they realised they were outmatched.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU IDIOTS?! GET BACK IN THERE, AND FIGHT LIKE MEN!" Mephiles demanded.

But it was no use. The guards were all escaping from the fight. And now, Mephiles found himself in a whole heap of trouble. He was now surrounded by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and the rest of the Merry Men. Knuckles made his way towards Tikal.

"Knuckles, my love!" Tikal happily exclaimed, as she threw her arms around Knuckles, embracingly.

"I'm here, Tikal!" he told her.

"My darling Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed, she she threw her arms around Shadow embracingly as well.

"My dear, Rouge!" Shadow happily stated.

"Well, sire! Are you now going to forfeit, or make more of an idiot of yourself?" Tails asked, mockingly.

"Alright, you win! Take the crown!" Mephiles acknowledged, as he then took off the crown, and handed it to Tails.

"But now answer this! Where is Amy?! Who has taken her?! WHERE have they taken her?!" Sonic demanded. Mephiles held his arms up.

"Alright, please! I'll talk, just don't hurt me! It's Scourge, the Sheriff of Mobius! He has captured her, and taken her to my castle!" Mephiles explained.

"Why?!" Sonic asked.

"I just wanted you to be distracted, so you would not win!" Mephiles explained again.

"Fellas, let's tie this man up!" Knuckles demanded. After that, they captured Mephiles, and tied him up.

"Thank you, Mephiles! Now, it's your turn, SCOURGE!" Sonic snapped, as he jumped on his horse, and made his way towards the castle.

"SONIC, WAIT!" Knuckles tried calling him.

But it was too late. No matter how loud he tried calling him, he was already gone. Sonic was not going to let Amy get hurt. By the looks of things, this could be the final showdown, of Prince Mephiles, and Scourge's reign of terror. Can Sonic restore peace to Mobius once again? And will he be able to avenge the death of his father?


	31. Admiring The Beauty

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Admiring The Beauty**

Back at the castle, Scourge carried Amy towards the tower of the castle. It was the highest point of the castle. Nobody quite knows the reason why he brought here there, of all places. It has one balcony, and only four windows. And it is very dusty.

"PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" Amy angrily yelled. Scourge then puts Amy down gently.

"Do beg my pardon, Madam. I was only doing what I was told." Scourge explained.

"Doing what you were told?! You captured me!" Amy yelled at him.

"Yes! Yes, I did. But, it was because your Uncle Mephiles told me so, because he wanted to keep you safe from the war that's going on back there." Scourge lied.

"I do not believe you!" Amy yelled at him once again.

"I swear, my dear. I'm telling the truth!" Scourge lied once again, trying to sound more convincing.

"Stay away from me!" Amy demanded, in anger.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he stopped right in front of the castle. He then got off the horse, and inspected the castle. He thought long and hard about where Scourge could have Amy hidden. He was not going to allow Amy to get hurt.

"For goodness sake! Where in the world has he taken her?! This castle is huge! She could be anywhere!" Sonic thought, impatiently. Suddenly, he heard voices. They were faint, but he can hear them.

"It sounds like it's coming from up there!" Sonic thought. As he looked up, he saw green quills on top of the castle. It was Scourge.

"It's Scourge! Don't worry Amy, I'm coming! I'll rescue you, even if it kills me!" Sonic stated.

As soon as he made that statement, he got out his bow and arrow. He also got out some rope, and tied it on the end of the arrow. As soon as he tight it snug on the arrow, he placed the arrow on the bow, and aimed it upwards. He was aiming for the wooden beam that was just above the arch of the door.

Sonic aimed carefully for it, and then he pulls the arrow are far back as he can. He pulled so far back, he thought his arm was going to snap off. Sonic then kept his eye in front of the arrow, and was ready to fire.

"Please, don't miss!" Sonic pleaded. After that, he fired the arrow upwards, and it hit the target he was aiming for.

"YES!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

After Sonic made that perfect shot, he then proceeded to climb the rope he fired up along with the arrow. It was a long way up, so this would probably take Sonic a while to get all the way up. The castle was at least 90 Ft high, but Sonic was not going to give up just yet. He is so determined that he is going to save Amy.

"You just keep arguing, you too! Just keep on arguing! I need just enough time to reach you, Amy! And Scourge, I am literally going to kill you, for everything you have done to me, and my family!" Sonic stated in anger. He was sweating, but he kept going higher, and higher.

* * *

"Amelia, please! It was never my intention to hurt you. In fact, I have never realised how beautiful you looked." Scourge told her, as he stroked Amy's quills. Amy shivered.

"Scourge, what are you doing?!" Amy sternly asked.

"Just admiring your beauty, Miss Rose. I mean, you don't really think Sonic loves you for real, do you? I mean, if he really did love you, why did he never tell you his name when you were children?" Scourge mocked.

"Scourge, get your hands off me, now! I love Sonic, and I always will!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, don't you see? He's using you! He used you, to get to me, and your Uncle Mephiles! Once he's done with us, he'll do the same thing to you, and disgrace your dead uncle!" Scourge tried telling her. But Amy was not buying any of this.

"My Uncle Silver, IS NOT DEAD! You and Mephiles have been lying through your teeth, ever since he's taken my Uncle Silver's crown!" Amy retorted, in anger.

"You don't understand, do you? He's not doing this for you, he's doing this for revenge. And also, I have a little secret of my own." Scourge smiled evilly.

"And what would that be?" Amy asked, angrily.

"I killed Lord Jules Loxley! That's why he wants to kill me!" Scourge whispered, evilly. Amy slaps him across the face.

"YOU MONSTER!" Amy shrieked. Scourge held his face.

"Why, you ignorant, little...!" Scourge was about to strike her, until a voice called out.

"SCOURGE!" the voice yelled.

Both Amy and Scourge looked towards the balcony, because that's where the sound was coming from. And then, all of a sudden, a blue figure jumped onto the balcony, with his sword out. It was Sonic.

"Let her go!" Sonic yelled at him. Amy was surprised.

"SONIC!" she exclaimed in relief.

"Amy, stay there! Scourge, leave her alone, now! If you want to hurt somebody, you've got to go through me!" Sonic demanded. Scourge laughs evilly.

"Well, well, well! Sonic of Loxley has finally come to the rescue, has he?" Scourge asked, in sarcasm.

"And not only to save a life, but to send you a message to tell you the war is over! My men have won, and you're all on your own now!" Sonic explained. Scourge's face just fell, in surprise.

"No! It can not be true! Those are poor people! How can they beat my army?!" Scourge asked furiously.

"That's what happens when they train with me, and three of my great men. It's your choice now, Scourge! Either step down and surrender, or fight!" Sonic told him, as his sword is still out.

"Surrender, to you?! That preposterous, and unheard of! I will not surrender, to an outlaw like you!" Scourge yelled, as he took out his sword.

"Well then, prepare for the final conflict! Amy, stay down until I tell you to come out!" Sonic warned her. Amy hides under the bed. And then after that was said, Sonic and Scourge charged towards each other, for the final battle.


	32. The Final Battle

**Chapter Thirty: The Final Battle**

"Please, don't get hurt, Sonic!" Amy pleaded.

After that, Sonic and Scourge charged towards each other, exchanging blows from their swords. Amy was frightened, after hearing the metal swords colliding with one another. This was by far a very evenly close match between them. Sonic and Scourge stepped back from one another. Scourge chuckles evilly.

"You're a lot better than I thought you'd be, Loxley! But I expected no less! You have that fighting spirit, just like your father!" Scourge mocked. But this only irritated Sonic.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER!" Sonic yelled angrily.

After that, they continue where they've left off. The swords were swung so hard, it began to knock off most of the dusty mantelpieces that were sitting on shelves. Scourge tried swinging the sword at Sonic's head, but then he ducked it, and punched Scourge in the jaw with an uppercut. Scourge stumbled for a second, but regained focus, and the sword fight continued.

Right up to this point, there were definitely no signs of who was winning this fight. Their swords collide again, but this time they stayed together, and they were at a test of strength contest at this point. They were both grunting, and the swords slowly came close to Sonic's face. But Sonic managed to use some strength to push them back towards Scourge. But again, Scourge retaliated, and pushed back, and the swords were in the centre.

"It's a real shame that you didn't join my army from the start, Sonic! You would have been a great warrior! Definitely the best I have ever fought!" Scourge mockingly stated. Sonic chuckles at him.

"I was never even asked by you! And even if you did, my answer would have been no! So you'd only be wasting yours and my time!" Sonic retorted.

"Well, what a pity that is! All the money, and all the power you could of had! You could have anything!" Scourge told him.

"Oh, but I already have! Because not only did my men beat yours, but also half of them retreated, and your Prince has surrendered to me! How else did you think I have found you and Amy here?!" Sonic mocked. But Scourge had a shocked look on his face.

"No! It can not be true! That is impossible! We are a fighting elite! My men should be a lot stronger than yours! It makes no bloody sense at all! That's it, now I'm just going to have to kill you quicker then, Loxley! There goes my idea of cutting your heart of with a spoon, because I wanted your death to be slow, and painful!" Scourge yelled.

"Good luck trying!" Sonic yelled back.

The fight again continues with them both trading blows towards each other with their swords. They were both getting very exhausted, because this fight has been going on for a full ten minutes. Amy was shivering with fear under the bed. Scourge turns and faces a pot, with hot ashes. Scourge picks up a handful, and throws them in Sonic's eyes.

"AAAAH!" Sonic yells in pain.

Scourge then punches Sonic on the side of his head. And after Sonic collapses to the ground, he begins kicked Sonic in the ribs multiple times. With each kick, Sonic was groaning in pain. Amy was shrieking in fear watching this. And Scourge then kicks Sonic on the side of his head, and Sonic laid on the ground. Scourge laughs evilly.

"Poor Sonic! You see, you think that love is what makes you strong. But it's not! What makes you strong is strategy! Well, I think I am done wasting my time here. It is now time to kill you!" Scourge stated.

And after that, he lifted up his sword, and was about to stab Sonic. But Amy could not bare to watch this any more. So she got out from under the bed, grabbed a poker from the wall, and used it to stab Scourge in the back with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Scourge yelped in pain.

He was in so much pain, he collapsed to the floor, trying to reach the poker. Sonic's eyes began to regain vision, and saw what had happened. He saw Scourge crawling towards the balcony, and pulled himself up. Sonic saw his bow and arrow next to him.

So he quickly picked them up, and then he aimed the arrow towards Scourge. Scourge was sitting on the balcony, and managed to pull the poker out of his back. But he saw Sonic pulling the arrow back as far as he could.

"Hey Scourge, CATCH THIS!" Sonic called. And then after that, he lets go of the arrow, and it shoots straight into Scourge's heart.

"UH!" Scourge yelped in pain.

He was already in so much pain with the poker, he had no time to react to the arrow. After that, his body then fell backwards off the balcony, and he fell to his death. Sonic then turned his attention to Amy, and rushed towards her. He then helped her up, as she was on the ground.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Am I alright?! I should be asking you that! Are you alright?" Amy asked, as she helped rub the ashed off his face.

"I'm fine. This is nothing, it just stings a little." Sonic told her. Amy then hugged Sonic tightly.

"I knew you'd come and save me!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"I'll always be there to protect you, Amy. And I'm not going to let you out of my sight again." Sonic told her.

"Now what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Well, we can get married!" Sonic smiled. Amy looked at him in surprise.

"What did you say?!" Amy asked in suspense. Sonic then pulled out a ring, and then got on one knee.

"Maid Amelia Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked her. Amy then kisses Sonic's lips passionately. Then they break the kiss.

"Yes, Sonic! I will marry you!" Amy replied, happily. Then after that, Sonic placed the ring on Amy's left ring finger.

"But, where did this ring come from?" Amy curiously asked.

"The ring? It belonged to my mother. It was all I had left from her, after she died." Sonic explained.

Amy smiled. Then after that, they made their way back towards where the battlefield was.

* * *

Back at where the battlefield was, the guys were worried about Sonic. He left in such a hurry.

"We should have gone after him! He may be in trouble!" Knuckles thought. Tikal wrapped her arms around Knuckles.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Knuckles." Tikal told him gently.

"Nothing we can do, now. This is Sonic's battle anyway." Shadow explained.

"Protecting the one he loves." Rouge stated, as she kissed Shadow's cheek.

"Wait a second! Who's that?" Tails exclaimed, as he saw a horse making its way towards them. They got a better look at the people on the horse. And the people cheered when they saw that it was Sonic and Amy. Sonic and Amy's horse then stopped in front of them.

"Fellas, get ready for tonight! Tonight, we celebrate victory, and also, me and Amy are getting married!" Sonic announced. After that, everyone cheered with joy after hearing the news. No more being poor, no more Prince Mephiles, and no more Scourge. Just happy days, all around.


	33. Happily Ever After

**Chapter Thirty-One: Happily Ever After**

It has been over five hours since Sonic has defeated Scourge, and at this moment, Sonic and Amy were now in Friar Espio's church. Sonic helped Espio get his church back, and Sonic and Amy were also getting married.

Everyone was invited. Including the villagers, the Merry Men, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Vector, everybody. Some were even talking while waiting for the wedding to start. Vector was playing the vihuela for the wedding. Mephiles was also there, still tied up.

"Why did this have to happen like this?" Mephiles whimpered.

"Now Knuckles, when will we be getting married, huh?" Tikal teased. Knuckles gulped at that statement, and chuckles.

"Well, it can be sooner, if you want." Knuckles responded. He and Tikal then share a passionate kiss.

"Ah, doesn't this bring back memories, Tails my darling?" Cream asked Tails.

"It certainly does. The greatest thing I have ever done in my entire life." Tails smiled. After that, he and Cream also share a passionate kiss.

"It's nice to see them getting married, Shadow." Rouge stated happily.

"Indeed. I said to Sonic that love is the greatest strength. And he'll grow stronger after this moment." Shadow smiled.

"Just like how it made you, Shadow?" Rouge asked. Shadow smiled warmly.

"Even before we were married. From when we've first met." Shadow responded. After that, they also shared a passionate kiss. Ray was also there. He was enjoying the moment.

"I could not be any more happy for him. I can't see it with my eyes, but I can see it with my heart." Ray complimented, with a warm smile. After that, Espio made it to the alter, getting ready for the wedding.

"Now before we start this marriage, I would love to personally thank Sonic for restoring order to Mobius. And for returning my church to perform this evening's wedding." Espio thanked. Sonic smiled warmly.

"You're most welcome, Father." Sonic replied.

"Without further delay, we shall start. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the bonding of the Groom Sonic of Loxley, and Maid Amelia Rose. These young people bring us their share of love here today for each other, and would be grateful to be bonded together. Not just for today, but for the rest of your lives. 'Ah men'!" Espio started. And the everyone else replied 'Ah men' afterwards.

"And now, we start the marriage. Maid Amelia Rose, do you take Sonic of Loxley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live? If so, please say 'I do'." Espio asked.

"I do." Amy replied.

"And do you Sonic of Loxley, take Maid Amelia Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?" Espio asked Sonic.

"I do." Sonic replied.

"And now, for anybody in this room shall say why these two shall not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Espio said.

"I object!" called a voice. Everyone gasped and turned around to face who it was. And they were so surprised when they saw who it was.

"It's King Silver! He's back from the Crusades!" Tails exclaimed happily.

Everyone applauded when this grey hedgehog walked down the aisle. Tails held out his crown for Silver to reclaim. Silver then took the crown from Tails, and placed it on his head.

"Thank you, young Tails." Silver thanked. He now finally made to the alter. Sonic took his hat off, and bowed to Silver.

"King Silver! This is a huge surprise." Sonic stated.

"Indeed. And I have to say, thank you very much for helping this place be restored, in my absence. As for you brother! You shall be punished in prison after this!" Silver yelled at Mephiles.

"Oh, no!" Mephiles complained. Then he focused back to the wedding.

"Forgive me, sire. Why have you objected this wedding?" Espio asked.

"I have no objections, father. I just refuse to allow this wedding to continue." Silver told them. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What?!" Amy stated in shock.

"Unless, I am allowed to give the bride away." Silver teased. Amy just giggled.

"Oh well, yes of course you can, Uncle Silver!" Amy exclaimed happily. He then pecked Silver's cheeks.

"And we are very deeply honoured for this, Your Majesty." Sonic thanked.

"But it is I who should be honouring you, young Loxley. Because if it weren't for you, I would not have a kingdom to run. Thanks to you, I still remain my place on the throne!" Silver thanked. Sonic then bows.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Sonic thanked, with so much enthusiasm.

"Father, you may now proceed." Silver told him. And he walked away from the aisle.

"And now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man, and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Espio finished.

And after that, both Sonic and Amy share a loving passionate kiss. Everyone in the room applauded very loudly. Especially King Silver, because it was his niece that was getting married. And it's to one of his men that helped fight in the Crusades. Mephiles even applauded, because he had no choice in his situation.

* * *

After the wedding was done, Sonic and Amy were riding on a horse, which is now carrying them both back to their palace. All the villagers, Merry Men, and even King Silver and Friar Espio were bidding both Sonic and Amy a farewell.

"Well, there's that!" Sonic stated.

"Happy at last!" Amy added.

"Now we can relax, maybe a couple of children..." Sonic started, but was cut off.

"Uh, let's decide that for a later day, honey!" Amy teased. They both chuckled.

"You know, I'm glad I have found you. Otherwise, I'd be on my own for the rest of my life." Sonic told her.

"Me too, Sonic my love. Now we can spend all eternity together." Amy responded.

"I love you, Mrs. Amelia of Loxley." Sonic teased, as it's now her last name. Amy giggled back.

"And I love you too, Mr. Sonic of Loxley." Amy responded back.

And once again, they again both shared a loving passionate kiss. Even after all the fighting, and all of the problems they have encountered during Mephiles and Scourge's reign of terror, they still find a special place for their love. And they both lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
